LIFE LONG LED
by morromotherofwolves
Summary: the story of the wolf god morro before she even was a god, how she got to be what she is..follow her destiny..her battle's and her meeting of san and her own death, the story of the wolf god we all love and know .. or do we?
1. mononoke foresthome

THE LIFE LONG LED

By Melanie Doucette

Disclaimer: I do not owne princess mononoke but I wish I did this is a pure fiction about Moro's life.

Chapter 1 hital and Soto 

The forests are pure and unscathed by human hands. A place were the animal's grow to

amazing size. The responsibility is even more amazing gods and demons lurk the forest

Human's live outside this forest because they fear the god's all this is the flow of life. The doctrine of the way one lives a life …..

Long white fur, dark blue eye's, strong regal wolf master, Hital was a young 220 year's old ,a wolf unigod .Next to him stand's his heavily pregnant mate., Soto ,her fluffy gray fur's brissels in the light breeze. They stand over looking the forest below them ,a mighty vast valley of vine tree and life of the wilderness kind a real forest. For thousand's of year's it's been thriving and growing until,

,"damn those human's ,dare moving in our forest" hital pursed, his growing untrust for the human's lingering in his voice. Soto look'd over the valley ,for this was her first venture into their new home, hital has spent most of his life living in the mononoke forest. He may not have been born in this valley but he was no stranger, matter of fact no wolf has been born in this ravine ,since it is a newly discovered forest ,even the god's didn't know about this forest till recently. Not far behind are the human's...masters of discovery and destruction." this forest is clean, I smell no human's but if they do venture here will destroy them!"hital looking at Soto now, her soft short muzzled face with gray specal's covering her snout and her deep blue eye's glowing a fire glaze.Hital had meet her outside the mononoke forest near the ocean, she was living on land along side the human's they all lived together at fist human's were a noble race that lived by nature's code, now man is blinded by greed.

The mighty wolf tribe's would protect their forest. Only thing is the forest chooses its wolf god, every forest has a spirit and this spirit will chose who will protect it souly. This mononoke forest's spirit hasn't chosen a god thus far. "Shall we continue mate?" Hital now walking slowly down the revine, toward the bottom into the valley. Soto followed her mate down carefully; this was a new chance for the wolf tribe's to find a better home.

Once reaching the entrance Soto sat her self down "I can't bare to carry these pups any longer!"Hital looked lovingly at his mate, feeling a bit guilty. They were very much pleased to enter the forest, the leave's are so dense they could taste the dew on the leave's, as they brushed by a bunch of low branches of newly planted tree's."

The ape tribe have been continually planting trees allover hopeing to enlage the forest.. Soto marveled at how dense the forest really was. "Look at this wonderful place, hital it's amazing" Soto walked quickly around tring to see it all. Absorbed in her joy she ventured to far ahead and collided paths with a giant wild bore." Ahh… help hital!" Soto backed away from the disgruntled bore its face showing aggravation" why doesn't u watch ware your going runt" the bore spoke barely moving his lips.

"You .you spoke didn't you?" Soto asked surprised she never encountered an other intelligent creature. The bore got up it's size out matching even Soto's large size.Hital came walking up to the bore,"im sorry Nago she doesn't know of the bore tribe", the bore looking much more friendly "hital why didn't you tell me you have found a mate?"

hital smiling now" I didn't know rather to tell you or not" nago began to giggle his laugh was silent heavy and harty you could tell his laughter was there. Nago now looking at Soto"welocome to mononoke forest".

After reaching a small trikeling stream ,Nago sat him self down his emence weight quakeing the ground."well I don't realy know ware you two would like make a den or whatever it is wolves do, but this is a good place to rest for tonight" Nago looked up to the darkening sky , night was evadeing the sky effortlessly .Hital sat down next to his bore friend, "thank you Nago we will rest here till we are ready to search for a home"

Soto looked tired and well so she had journied far to this forest. Soto drank from the stream lavishing the clean taste, hital on the other hand was sniffing about searching for food any type of easy pray nearby. Nothing seamed to be close to them at all, hital knew his mate had to eat soon.

Thank you this the revised and reread version .2 of life long led, chapter one I hope it's easyer to read , thanx for reading! What will become of soto and her mate hital? Will they eat and will they love thire knew home!? Read on to chapter two!!!


	2. birth right's

Life long led

By Melanie Doucette

Chapter 2 much a.. Due

Welcome back and enjoy this chapter,,and I do not owne mononoke so don't try and sue!

Hunger ravaged Soto she could only sit and fight the hunger pangs while hital searched for food. When would hital find some food. Soto rested down with her muzzle resting on her sprawled out forelegs. She licked at her 42, long sharp teeth wanting to sink them into flesh of a rabbit or even a plump bird of sort's. It's been nearly a year into Soto's

Pregnancy, almost twice the gestation period of gray and red fox is usually around 63 days, soon she would give birth to her litter. Her hunting instinct was almost making her leave her waiting spot to search for her own pray. To pass the time Soto thought about when she first meet hital about 20 year's ago…they meet at a wolf meeting about the passing of the elder alpha male of Soto's clan,, hital's family long friend's of the RIVER clan came to comfort their friend's. They automatically hit it off they would hunt together when ever their was a RIVER and SKY clan group hunt, this usually happened when time's were tough so more wolf power was needed to find and pull down something large. After one strange kill , a large serpent that has been terrorizing the smaller animal's and pup's ,Hital found a strange shaped bone in this snake's, the bone looked like a river splitting in to. Not to long after they decided to become mate's the clan's ware happy with their decision but also knew they would have to go out on their own and start their own clan because they would become a breeding pair and within each pack there can only be two breeding pair's , the alpha's and the sidreal's.Frightend by this thought Soto shyed away from Hital for sometime, but over time he proved to her he would find them a home and a haven not to far from the two other clan's so they could visit…

Soto snapped out of her remembrance because she herd hital's grunting, she shot up and rushed toward the sound. She found he was dragging a medium sized elk. His eye's meet her's with a silent order for her to garb on and help. Without protest she clamped her jaws over the animal's shoulder and heaved the beast into their den site. The taste of the animal's blood filled her mouth making her even more hungry.Hital looked at his mate as he groped the kill and breathed he looked worried, Soto let go of the animal and drank from the stream. "Hital what's wrong are u hurt?" Hital walked into the stream to wash the blood from his leg's, when all the blood washed away Soto saw that the blood was not all from the anima kill but he had scrapes and cut's allover his leg's." did this animal do that to you?" Hital shoke his head "No a small fox did". Soto's nose crinkled in distaste "what did u do to it?" Hital looked up toward the sky and seamed to roll his eye's " I kilt it" Soto looked back at the kill noticing the smaller claw mark's all over the carcus.Hital walked out of the water and pounced on the kill and began eating ravenously" that small animal was very viscous unlike the foxes from your home land" Hital spoke between mouthful's. Soto began to eat her hunger was much but her concern for her mate kept her from eating monstrously. "We must stay together when the pup's are born they're no telling what the fox might try", hearing this Soto felt angr and fear but knew Hital would let no harm come to her. After eating that night they settled down in a ditch they dug that would soon over more digging would be under ground for a den.

After almost a week the den was complete and so was the pregnancy. Soto kept her self deep in the den, she tried to fight the wave's of pain.Hital stayed near the surface but with in listening range , whining and whimpering and sharp howl's, hital could only anticipate what the pup's would look like and how many. After many hours into the night Soto gave birth to three pup's , all nearly naked with only small wisp's of fur two looked white and the other black, two girl's and a boy. Hital knew to keep his distance and he would have to till the pup's eye's opened, that would be about a week. His job would become very hard he had to provide food to Soto so she could nurse the pups. He knew he could do it but he thought it wise to get his friend's help.

End of chapter 2 did u like this one I felt kind of rushed cause of work and lack of time but I finished this one. Review please gimme some feed back.

Also this is version .2 revised it's a little better some gramer fixed but my spell check is evil.. any way insite's I wrote this chapter after think about the pup's names I wanted them to be Japanese so I chose the name's they all mean something other in Japanese I wont tell you them not till the end maby r you can google them if you wish but I bet you don't know what they wll mean fing out thire names in the next chapter of, life long led.. see you soon.!!


	3. witness

LIFE LONG LED

By Melanie Doucette

Chapter 3 witness 

Nago was more then happy to help his wolf friend corner pray so hital had an easier time capturing it, hital couldn't afford to play around, his family was at stake. In no time the pup's eye's opened and hital could finally meet his children, they ware small and still helpless but fully furred one was pure white the other was white with gray underbelly and the black one was the largest ,the black wolf was the male. The two females were almost the same size but the white one was bigger. Soto gently placed the pup's near the den's mouth so hital could sniff them, the white pup automatically put her mouth over hital's nose and blew , this was an imprinting factor most wolves learn young there was no doubt hital cloud forget his pup's scent. The other two pup's struggled to stand and cried with there eye's darting about at all the light from outside.Hital then after his daughter imprinted on him he followed the gesture, his mouth could easily cover her whole head so he only places his lip's on her muzzle and blew gently, she backed up and fell safely into her mother's arm's and sneezed. Hital laughed and looked at his mate she was worn and tired but still the most beautiful wolf he's ever seen. The pup's had to be named , the male pup's was named fetto and the two female's Moro and torainichi , fetto mean fate Moro mean together and torainichi was trinity, they decided to call her tora for short.Fetto was always the loudest pup when it came to feeding Moro had a pleasant cry and tora silent and calm. One cloudy morning Soto brought the 4 week old pup's to the surface, now being able to walk the pup's slowly wonder's around the den entrance sniffing all about.Hital would taunt them with his tail and fetto would try to bite it. Soto carefully brought each pup to the stream and dunked their bottom half in to clean them; they would wag their tails wildly and laugh at the feeling of cold water on their bottoms.

Moro seamed to like the water the most she would move her leg's in a doggy paddle fashion with out even being submerged .the cold water was comforting in the summer heat. Over the week's the pup's grew bigger and braver and also began talking.

By the beginning of winter the pup's ware mini adult's talking and running and causing trouble. they were used to eating fish the easiest to digest for young pup's with small teeth,fetto love the taste of cat fish, while more and tora disliked it and prefer the bass or trout." you guy's are just picky". Tora was a very proud wolfs a bit too proud his sister's thought.

After 5 year's the pups were troublesome balls of endless energy. One day would change the pup's forever, that day was today. Soto woke to a small ray of light, it's light beaming on her eye's, she slowly got up not to disturbed the sleeping pup's and their father, yawing she slowly maneuvered out from underneath the bundle of leaves they used as a nest. She walk out to a small opening in the forest , light shone down threw the canopy it light up her light gray fur, her blue eye's shining as she looked up toward the sun." forest that's been so kind to my family I only hope we keep u this way forever"

. Soto sat down now looking at the small stream full of little fish, she smiled, and a small sound caught her attention she looked behind herself

Tora came sleepy eyed from the nest, yawing as she spoke "mama.. What you doin?" Soto looked down at her small pup and felt her hear well up with pride and happiness

"Admiring the forest mononoke ... the sky..."

Tora looked confused "mama we see this place everyday what's so interesting?"

Soto now looking at the sky again"tora this forest is special I can tell its different then the other's"

Tora looks up, only sneezing "what make's u think that?"

"At night I think. I see the forest it moves breath's like it's alive like one of us"

Tora snorted "ha mama your funny you must have been dreaming"

Soto looked down again and nuzzled her daughter, getting up she and her daughter walk deep into the forest, Soto telling her stories of seeing the forest move , the more she spoke the more tora began to believe.

Reaching a large tree with branches souring high into the heaven's tora look's up with her small mouth agape " mama do you think the forest spirit like's us?" tora final gave it the name spirit ,

"Spirit, huh, I hope the forest spirit like's us "Soto licked her daughter.

meanwhile at the nest the other three awake and look to see the other's were no ware to been seen,Hital looked at the paw print's and look's concern" I hope they don't venture to far near the fall out area it's dangerous, they couldn't have gotten to far"

Moro looked up that her father, they left about two hour's ago" Hital seamed to jump up." Stay hear they don't know what to look out for I should have warned Soto" the pup's looking dazed watched there father disappear into the forest. "ware are you going dad said to stay" Moro cried as fetto ran after his father " you can stay but I need to make sure mom and sis are ok" Moro reluctantly followed.

Hital ran so fast her could bearly make out ware he was heading branches and twig's hitting his face his white body looked like lightning zooming among the tree's

"_Why didn't I tell them oh Soto please be smart and stay away from that place"_

"Mama look a weird patch of rocks" all kind's of rocks and fallen trees littered a large crater in the forest." they look like fun"

Soto stopped and looked around, she figured the bore's must have had a hunt hear , she looked around at the land it did look like a playground a great place to work one small pup's skill's, it reminded her of a place she used to play when she was young.

Tora began to clime the rock's and jump from one to the other, Soto decided to join in.

"Why is daddy so concerd what's wrong?" Moro mused trying to keep up with her brother

he only glared back at her. A fallen tree trunk was ahead, fetto jumped and made it over the tree, Moro leapt to short and fell on top of the tree and winced while she could only watch her brother emerge into the dark tree's ahead.

Soto was chasing after Tora "mama you can't get me silly" the two wolves jumped and romped carelessly, and just that tora laded on a large rock formation that shock little bit,

Tora knew something wasn't right about this rock, but before she could warn she saw her mother leap.

Just in view hital saw Soto falling toward a scared looking Tora, hital looked at the rock and saw that beneath it was a hollow looking space dark like a pit ,

His eye's store at the motion of the already rocking surface. His body jumped toward the two gray wolves "SOTO NO!"

Fetto herd the scream's and a loud crumbling sound as her reached the clearing before the fallout, his eye's couldn't believe what he saw the ground was falling into a pit, a hidden cave mouth. He saw his mother's large gray body griping onto the rock's, and his father close by biting down on a branch to keep from getting pulled under the twisting larger stone's but his sister vanished under a large rock slab, then dirt and dust absquered his vision."TORA!"

Why didn't fetto wait for her, Moro slowly walked up the path angry that she was left out of a possible scolding she love seeing the sibling's get yelled at every once and a while. This time she only herd scream's and only saw dust around the corner. Once Moro came to the clearing she was fetto motionless and a lot of dust settling.

Fetto felt his sister beside him and could only look at the rumble with on sign's of tora but his mother and father emerging from slight rubble. Soto shot up from the lumber and stone's " TORA WARE ARE YOU" she began digging and moving larger rock's and branches,hital joining in the search "tora ware are you " they scrambled around till the herd whimper's from below. Soto cried " tora ware are you baby mama's hear don't worry well get you out."

They found her only her muzzle poking from under brush and heavy stone's,hital looked at the situation and look for away to get her out. Soto bristled "well get her out what are you doing?" Hital shot a worried glare at Soto ..." I don't know if we can...i." Soto roared "what do you mean we CAN'T?"

Moro's eyes began to water and sting she wanted to rush down to her sister and comfort her .Fetto looked angry but sat evenly by his squirming sister. Moro's attention was drawn toward the forest; she spied a large elk looking creature with many antlers' and a wise look on his face. She noted for fetto to look when he looked nothing was there he scolded his sister.

Tora's whimper's became more labored and her nose began to seep blood .Soto noticed the blood and began to scream and dig to free her daughter "TORA NO DON'T, PLEASE ..."she looked around and jumped when she saw nago with a sadden look on his face" Soto... I." she pleaded"nago u have to lift this and free my baby please"

Nago looked resentful and guilty" Soto she's crushed if I move the rock she'll be a real mess... im sorry Soto but..." Soto cut him off "crushed. CRUSHED no, no she's only pind she's fine. My baby's just stuck..."

Hital''s eye's cried as he knew the truth his daughter was crushed and nothing could save her now.

Soto snarled "what your you two standing around for, SAVE MY BABY!"

Nago walked over to the rock and worked his tusk's onto a lifting area

, before he lifted the small muzzle let out a nasal cry "mama I love you "

Nago lifted the rock dust and debris rose but cleared quickly, revealing a horrifying sight

The pup's lower body was flatend and all the organ's and bone's ware smeared every ware, the blood began to spray out of the upper half. The pup's front leg's darted in every way and the pups cried were horrible.

NO… TORA NO. No...No...Oh why."

Soto scrambled to be by her dieing child, the pup stopped fighting and looked at her mother and smiled." I had a good time heard mama in this forest…" Soto sobbed "baby..."

Tora closed her eyes "I believe u mama ... I saw him too..!" the the pup stopd moveing and Soto also closed her eye's "love you baby."

Every one that was hard thing to write but I hope you like this chapter, this is one reason why I rated it M sorry review please I need your input to improve the story!


	4. blood bone and trust

Life long led

By Melanie Doucette

Disclaimer I do not own princess mononoke or Moro, nago, but hital Soto, ruuku and pup's are mine let work in alliance.

Chapter 4

Blood bone and trust!

Long lost and empty hearted, it took almost two years for Soto to get over, overcome the death of tora.The other two pup's were getting larger now and stronger they were now

About 8 year's old.Fetto was always about training his skills so he could be a master at hunting when came his time, Moro on the other hand spent most of her time hidden from most ,seeking the forest sprit.

Today marked the anniversary of tora's death, so the thought they would all go and investigate the cave, already naming it torainichi darkness, they wanted to see it for them selve's.once at the site Soto began to look reluctant, hatil walked ahead of every one

Then followed buy the pup's then Soto the finally nago and his mate, chichi.

The bore's were back end cause if a cave in happened it would be more wise to have them plow a path out rather then deeper in. The cave was dark and cold, the walls were up high even the bore's had plenty head space. Moro started to scamper ahead closer to her father, hital looked back down at her and eyed her to keep back, she only feel back out of his site she purposely hid behind his bushy tail, she was still small enough to hind behind her father.

Reaching a point ware the cave walls were narrow and the ceiling lower, the bore had to crouch slightly. The cave smelt of moss and something metallic, hital decided to near on of the walls, he sniffed, and all the other's stopped and looked into the darkness. What little light was released into the cave lit the wolves eye's a shining bright green. The bores had to really on the wolves as their eye's were not as sensitive but their hearing and smell equaled that of the wolf.Hital carefully tasted the wall, the taste was different then anything he's ever had it was plesant,sweet and salty. Soto mound "what are you doing" hital stopped tasteing"it's a strange substance, it's hard to see but it look's shiny, and tastes wonderfull".Moro hastingly tasted the wall, fetto reluctantly gave it a taste , his face shriveled up and dismastment "ugh it's horrible" he perkd,moro disagreed and continued tasting the wall, Soto and the two bore also tried neither liking the taste only hital and moro.Moro getting brave sunk her teeth into the soft metallic surface,hital pawed her to stop " Moro don't we don't know if it's edible " she spit the gamy substance out licking her teeth to savor the flavor," sorry papa". They all walked on till the ceiling was to short the bores couldn't to further. Hital looked back at his large friend's " ok me and Moro will go ahead you guy's stay hear" Moro waged her tail and smiled then shooting a proud taunting face at her brother.Fetto rolled his eye's and sat down hard" fine I'll watch mom and the Santo's".

Hital and Moro walked on into the everlasting darkness, the light grew faint the more they ventured. Total darkness, Moro bit down on her father's tail in order to not get separated. After aimlessly walking before the were going to turn back, Moro noticed her father's eye's suddenly flash greem, they were back into dim light." Papa your eye's we must near light and exit" Hital nodded "I still cant see but maybe your right I my eye's glow there is some light, you're a very smart girl Moro" .They continued on then the light flooded into the cave, finally revealing the shiny wall's, it's wasn't metal but shinny deceiving, wall's lined in amber, the ceiling line's in sap dripping root's. Moro and hital both realized they were under the giant heaven's tree, it's the only tree large enough too vast the cave's length. They smiled in marvel and freely bit pieces off the wall and ate it with snorts of pleaser and glutany."Papa look the exit up that way", Moro started running up the incline, till it evened out into a warm cavern, and then the exit. Moro looked and slowly emerged with her father not far behind. They stud on a ledge over looking a vast amount for the forest." Wow it's awesome "Moro looked on open mouthed.

"Moro look what you found!" They looked on then hital sat down "I think this is better, this should be our new home this way we can see everything." Moro sat up proud of her job but she knew it was tora's find she would not be forgotten."Moro one day you will be the bone of this family and this pack and all of will be the blood and we must always trust, do you understand Moro?" She looked at her father and smiled a tight lip smile "yes I do but why me isn't fetto stronger then me?" Hital nuzzled his daughter "in his way's ... one day you'll understand".

They then told the other's and all agreed on this wonderful find and it would be their new home .Moro learned a lesson about the blood bone and trust, she would forever have this place as the den.

The next morning they all woke up a bit sore from sleeping on the hard floor.Durning the morning hour's the dark part of the cave was light up and they all made a point to learn the lay out so when it's grew dark once more they wouldn't get misguided and hit into rock's and wall's or root's. Over a few day's they decided it best to bring in brush to mat the floors for more comfort. There new home was growing more to their likening and the amber an added treat even thought only Moro and her father enjoyed it.

Winter's in the cave were good cause it kept in heat and kept cold and moisture out, it was a grand home and food from past hunt's could be stored in the dark recessed for longer period's of time them on open land.

Now 13 year's old the pups were half their parent's size and no longer able to hide behind them for help. Today would be the first hunt for fetto and Moro. They were rearing and ready to go and hunt. They all formed around a watering hole ware they waited for instruction's form their parent's. A large group of oxen came to drink and nurse tire young. Soto was the first to jump out form cover and chase the larger cattle toward her family.Fetto held his ground and impatiently twitched his tail "come on come on" he grit his teeth. They frightened animal's began to dart out in all direction's, fetto's queue, he jumped out at the left baring ox and snapped at they a little smaller then he. The oxen quickly turned to the right ,the went right into the trap, Moro sprung up and nearly bit one sending them all toward the center straight to hital.Dist and debris's began to obscure Soto's sight she began to fall back. Moro and fetto fell back slightly then pressed in on the oxen they all were bunched, easier to capture and this gave I higher chance of earning a kill for the wolve's.Hital jumped out just inches from the oxen, they all froze in fear, hital landed on a large buck and tore at it's neck, Moro was to close to not try and reach out and grab one of her owne.Moro bit down on to the hind leg of a fleeting cow.

Seeing this fetto got jealous and turned and ran after two close cow's her desperately snapped at them wanting to show up his sister. Soto came up be hind her son and snatch one of the cow's but let it go intentionally so her son could pounce on it. He jumped onto it tarring violently at the screaming animal; Moro sat on her kill it was slightly small then hital's kill. The hunt was a successes and every one ate and drag the left over's home, it was much work to pull their feed into the cave but it was worth it when they became hungry but to tired to hunt.

The pup's had concern almost every thing their was to learn all but a new acquaintance to both parent and child... human's.

End of this chapter I hope you liked it, it's a bit more into it and the pups are getting smarter almost to much to be called pups. Review and I'll write more sooner, no flames please just be kind this is my first fic in a long time im rusty. I USED TO GO BUY MELANIESTARWIND on fan fiction .net my storied are still up but I cant log into that account cause I haven't in like a year.. My bad, school you know! Sorry this took a while to fix howe come no one said any thing this first post was chopped short now the full lnght is pressent


	5. submit or leave

Chapter 5

Submit or leave

The wolf's most indispensable personality trait is the ability to exist as part of a group, to form an attachment to others of its kind. Wolves are social animals of the first order. The presence of an understood hierarchy serves the crucial purpose of elimating conflict. This usually consists of a pack of five to ten wolves. The pack has a defined social structure, one that enhances their survival by collective hunting and population control. This hierarchy is subject to change, especially during breeding season.

Hital and Soto sat on the cave's ledge watching three new wolves venturing into the land." I don't think we have to worry about them" The wolves were all dark colored the two large parents' were white with gray dark backs' and the pup's was black and fluffy looking. They slowly decide to investigate the intruder's, Moro and fetto stay in the cave." Well be back soon stay put and out of trouble" Soto and Hital disappear out of the cave.

After leaving the cave, Moro went to the ledge to just see the black pup disappear into the woods once more." Fetto their are other wolves in the forest look"

Fetto came up along his sister and gave a long glare seeing the parent wolves appearing and disappearing into the wood's hidden by dense foliage. After they could no longer see the other wolves fetto walked back into the cave at sat down and gnawed on a bone. Moro sat down and huffed "well this is fun" she mussed.

After catching up with the other wolves hital let him self be known" you ware did you come from". The other wolves turned around and took a defenceive stance the pup the same size as Moro and fetto snarled and snapped.Hital lifted his head and gave a disgusted look, then looked at the parents." This is my family's home why have u come hear disregarding my scent?" The male wolf stepped forward" we need a knew home... the human's are pushing to far into the hill lands" Hital looked at his mate then at the snarling pup" stop that were not going to hurt you" the pup spit and flashed his white fangs at hital"we don't know that!" the pup stepped back.Hital looked at the female wolf she was very small and rounded with prengancey."This is a big forest and their is plenty of living space so keep to the west" hital then stepped toward the pup" be carefull of the south end by a very large clan of bore's live their the don't like stranger's to much if they give you trouble tell them you know of hital and Soto".

Months went by and the other wolves were scene very scarsly.The smells of humans were becoming nauseously noticeable.

Fall was once again on the way, the leave's turning color, the grass getting crackly and brown. Moro had gone out on an other search for the forest spirt.Moro had always ventured far into the wood's marveling at it's splender,today she wanted to know what that smell was even if her parent's said no.Besides' she was stronger now almost as big as her parent's, nothing could scare Moro!. Moro was walking around till she noticed something rustling in the bushes near by, she crouched down low to hide her scent. The thing in the bushes was rather loud and gave its position off, it was snarling and sneezing. Moro stalked toward it and reached into the pouncing distance. She wiggled her butt into the sky then sunk her claw's into the dirt, she lept.She landed on the creature it was a little bigger then she and it tasted horrible .Black fur long and fluffy, it was an other wolf. The black wolf turned at moro biting his back and sneezed right in her face then snarled and began to buck wildly."get Offa me weirdo" Moro let go and raced her paws' over her wet face," ima weirdo you just sneezed on me in defense!" The black wolf had his paw stuck in a hold in the ground, Moro looked at him with a raised brow "what are you going?" The wolf moved his paw trying to release it," bee's I like honey... im stuck, I need to get out before the bee's get angry I got stung twice so far" moro stared to dig at the whole "when they start to stink u have to strugel and pull" the black wolf snarled "hurry I feel them crawling on my paw"

Moro began to dig and the black wolf started to feel the sting's , his paw pop's out of the hole, out pours group's of angry ground bumble bees. "Run!" the started running away from the swarm, but the bee's were on their trial's humming angerly.The wolf limp's trying not to step on the bee's stuck on his paw's to they wouldn't stink again.

They saw the stream and jumped into it the bee's waited at the shoreline making aggravated buzzes sounding like they were talking" why you little thieves". The wolves laughed at the bees, they rode the stream down a little way's to make sore the bees weren't following. They got out of the water, the black wolf plucked the bee's off then looked at moro, "im Ruuku who are you?" moro made a proud face "moro im the master of this land" ruuku laughed" ha a girl master... of this land .. I hardly think so"

Moro snarled "it's true me and my pack own this land" Ruuku walked away from Moro

Your father is the master not you... and your brother at best will get to be the next master" Moro backed away from him and huffed" no, it will be me in sure of it" She turned away and the two wolves parted.

"white wind be blessed be grand, be true home this land keep pure and cleanse of it's impurity's and keep free the sanction's"

A human tribe sat surrounding a fire, blue flame's, the human's were dark in color with only hair .they all seamed well feed, Moro thought was she watched them

"_What are they doing? stupid thing's funny leg's and ugly fur, ugly stupid thing's"_

The human's were roasting at large bowl weaval.The animal was ugly and smelt worse

Moro watched as the small human's played with small wooden dolls. Moro wonderd what danger this small pack of human's could bring to her she got up and made her self visable.The human eye's stared at her, nothing, then Moro felt something hit her shoulder ,she looked to see a rock fall on the ground beside her.

"_Stupid truly they can't hurt me with a rock?"_ Moro bared her fangs, the small human's sturd and made mone's the picked up more rocks and stared to throw them

The leader human's grabbed a stick with a pointy apparatus on the end and waved it height for Moro to see "leave demon creature leave us be" Moro watched three more rock roll off her thick fur she looked at the man

"_You stupid human do you think I'm scared of you and your toys, rock's sticks, none of witch even belong to you!"_

The other's cried in fear as she spoke but the leader and the older member's looked at the wolf indefinitely "wolf you are stupid much smaller then your predecessor's demon wolf!" Moro felt the presence of another beside her, its voice boomed

"_human's fowl creature's leave this forest or suffer the fate of my fang's, we are not demon's we are god's, not thing's to be trifled with, you once lived in harmony with us but your race grows stupid weak unworthy leave now" _

Moro looked and saw it was Ruuku he leered with anger and could pass as a demon , she lip's were curled up high showing row's of white sharp fang's even Moro was intimidated.

The human's began to throw and onslaught of rock's "wolves we grow stronger. Even strong enough to drive your stupid race into this forest ha-ha moon tribe, weak"

At those word's ruuku leapt into the small ring's of hut's and fire pit's and made human's run in different directions' "_YOU killed most of my tribe you ... you!_" ruuku shredded the tent;'s and hut's down he stomped on the fires' his furr stud on end his body was all tense his mussled's brisseld .. Moro saw the leader human run toward ruuku with his weapon. Moro lept down onto the human's thrashed threw and saw the man stab ruuku

, ruuku turn's with the javelin still stuck in his shoulder and clamped down on the man's arm's sends blood into his mouth. Moro snapped at the other human's, ruuku tossed the man into the air and when her came down ruuku caught him by the torso, he began to thrash his head about shaking the human like a rag doll. Then man's agonizing cry's brought a smile to ruuku him, smiling crushed the man's body sending blood in all different way's, the man, leader was no more. The other human's were gone running franticly into the forest crying for help. With blood dripping from his mouth ruuku looked at Moro still with a smile and a craved look on his face, "these human's destroyed my family and its pack they must suffer."Ruuku set off after the human's, Moro followed unsure if all the human's were responsible.

On group of human's two men and a girl were fleeing to close to ruuku's path. The human's were tiring and panting letting ruuku know of there presence."_ foolish human's feel what it's like to be hunted! And cased from your home"_Ruuku burst out from the brush and crushed the small girl under his large feet she screamed and cried, the two men turned around "kiluie no!" the girl's father rushed toward the girl disregarding ruuku.

Ruuku went to bite him but Moro pushed ruuku down,

"No more of this madness I don't think a pup was responsible for your clan's devastation!" Moro looked at the girl she was holding her leg it must have been broken. The girl's father grabbed her and cradled her patting her head" its ok kiluie don't worry" he kept his eyes on the two wolves. Ruuku got up and snarled at Moro

"what , you care for these vermin, they will kill us all if we don't keep them out of this forest" Moro kept in between the human's and looked at Moro and lost the crazed look then looked at the human's, surprised they went to help the girl.

"Moro your compassion for human's will only become a weakness, a weakness you must overcome, the human's cant live with us any more, the stories your parent's told u about human's worshiping and respecting human's is long past time changer's thing's either make's them strong or stupid" ruuku reached his head over his shoulder and took grip on the javelin and tore it out of his back. Blood sprayed from the wound but quickly stopped.

He tossed the javelin at the human's feet he held his head regally and looked down at the trembling humans"_ will you take your forged stone weapon and hurt me again?"_

The father took the weapon in his hand's and made an angry face her lunged at ruuku, Moro watched as ruuku didn't even move from the attack. The javelin stabbed into his paw, the human made a satisfied face that no sooner melted away into fear,ruuku looked down at the man's wide eyed tore the weapon free once more blood oozed free but , the wound closed up slowly. the man looked with his eye's bluging"_stupid human, thing's made from nature can not hurt me stone wood, even fire, cannot hurt me mortally"_ he slashed the man with his own weapon across the face leaving a hair line cut, the man began sobbing The man held his daughter and cried_" but all weapon's can hurt you your own tool's, stupid pitiful creature, submit, or leave!"_The human's looked at Moro then at ruuku, Moro nodded.

Moro stud next to ruuku as they watched the regrouped human's leaving with their belongings. Hital walked up alongside his daughter and looked at the two "I told you to stay away from the human's" Moro looked at her father" im sorry" hital closed his eye's "maybe it was best you learn about the human's, this is your first time to draw them away from home, you will do mush more of that, the more the human's generate and breed"

Hital looked at ruuku" I see you've grown some but your temper it's still stinging"Ruuku looked back at hital and smiled " I know but that's thanks to the human's"

Moro rested with her family as they slept warm in the cave no longer smelling the human's.

End of this chapter did you like it I felt really into it , ruuku is Japanese's for Luke I believe at least that's what I site said .. That's my bf's name I love him very much.

Well I hope you enjoy'ed this I tend to update write more on wenday's day's and frieday's as those are my night's off of work!R&R PLEASE! I'll write more real soon! Love Melanie!


	6. 100 years war

LIFE LONG LED

By Melanie Doucette

Disclaimer: I do not own princess mononokie or its creature's

But hital, Soto, fetto, ruuku and other's are mine.

Chapter 6

100 year's war

.The life of a wolf god is long and dangerous much will happen, no wolf's life is boring.

Moro was about 30 year's old now she matched the size of her parent's, she no longer searched for the forest spirit giving up hope it existed.

Ruuku and his family only came around to visit once a year for a feast.

The past year's have been slow and calm no other human's came into the forest.

This year hital's and his family ventured outside mononoke forest to visit his and Soto's old packs

River and sky.

After exiting mononoke forest things became much less fruitful

The forest's became wood's, only splinter's of forest.

Moro looked around seeing old human villages abandoned over time , bare field's of grass." this place is horrid" Moro wrinkled her nose. Hital looked back at his child "it's all the result of human's cutting slashing burning" Moro growled at the thought of human's.

After that day the found a small patch of long grass to sleep it was late afternoon they had been traveling by night fall." why don't we keep going i'm not tired?" fetto sat down saying. Hital curled up and rested his head on his paw's" the human's are awake during the day we don't want to run into there hunting parties" Moro looked annoyed "why cant we just scare them off like me and ruuku did year's ago?" Soto sat up looking at the winter sun looking over the snow less field "these human's live in mush larger unit's, they make villages behind wall's with hundred's of home's and huge stone structure's in the canter of there villages

Town's, cities they call them"

Moro felt a lump in her throat "hundred's of home's for hundred's of human's"

How could that many humans exist this close, a day's travel, from mononoke forest, for human's about two day's travel, but it was still hauntingly close?

Moro curled up into a tight ball hating the thought's of so many human's. that many could destroy her home.Fetto walked around angry" why don't we team out with your old clan and ruuku's parent's and chase the human's away!"Hital bared his fang's and roared "sit down don't you think or are you stupid like the human's"

Fetto sat down tucking his tail between his legs.

"We have thought of that year's ago, but it's too risky we can't let them slaughter are kind"Fetto felt stupid all right, he would fall into a human's trap, he felt scared. Moro then closed her eyes, everyone settled down into their hidden nest.

The next night they set out in the night they could see small fires from camping humans they avoided those carefully. The air was cold crisp Moro smelt the food the human's were cooking and felt her stomach yearn for food. They were hungry "hital we need to eat before we get home we don't want to waste time hunting while were with are family's, don't want them to think we don't eat well!"Hital looked at his mate" your right it's bad enough we haven't gained a larger pack, those black wolves are to proud to join with us damn them" Moro thought about ruuku for a short time, thought about the fun the had chasing those human's away, and they time's they would tell the tail at yearly feast's.

She shook him from her mind, fun wasn't important now.

They had caught a group of rabbit that night making as least noise possible.

While eating the snow began to slowly fall from the sky, the snow was pretty Moro like that snow it was good cover for her she and her father could use the white snow as cover hence them both being white. Her darker brother's fur lost its black appearance and was more of a dark gray, a little darker then her mother.

Once they reached the river and sky clan, they were greeted by about 12 member's, Moro and Fetto never knew this many wolves lived all together. An old white wolf came over to Fetto and moro,"ah these are the pup's cute little darling's" the old wolf ruffled Moro and fetto's fur. The rest of the clan were many color's , gray, brown, black, white and patterned, Moro smiled feeling at home with so many family to al protect each other, to stop those human's. The old wolf was Soto's mother, kira was very old living almost 4 thousand year's. the average wolf uni god's life span was about 4 thousand 2 hundred year's.Kira did show her age, her eye's a foggy light blue with off yellow crust's lining them, she was nearly blind, her nose dry and wrinkled, teeth missing, Soto was her youngest child, a miracle child, most old wolves couldn't bare children after 3 thousand year's old but she only had Soto 300 year's ago. She was a strong old wolf the leader of the river clan. Soto's father had been passed on for 130 year's now, the leader's of the sky clan were hital's mother and father.

They were rather young a thousand or so. Moro felt so young so little, listening to the stories of the elder's she was amazed that even kira was worshiped by human's long ago.

There visit with the river and sky clan's was fun, Moro and Fetto met their older cusin's , Bigoth and Tormonto , two brown male's that were very muscular but very silly immature but fun to play trick's on.

The younger pup cousin's Jingo a male and Kahlan female, they were only small three year's old, cute. Moro took a liking to kahlan a small back wolf with white leg's, kahlan's was very shy and loved sleeping on Moro's bushy tail.

Hital's younger brother Naniki was next to leave the clan with his mate, a cousin of Soto's.Hital gave his brother advise to head north into the our skirt's of the sea forest. A well hidden land small but well suited for a wolf and his mate to start out.

When the time came to leave they were bided a Farwell and left feeling happy and proud to be related to such a proud clan of wolves.

The trek home was full of talking and plan's to return soon.

While in all this talking the wolves didn't realize they were being fallowed by a hunting pack of human's.

Long into the night Moro kept glancing up at the moon, it peaking in between wisps of clouds.

The night air was crisp comforting; Moro longed to be home to sleep without worry.

Once they reached mononoke's entrance their exhaustion retched at all of them, the cave's seamed a walk to long, once inside the cave they curled and simply slept. Day crept on to soon letting light beckon into their squinted eyes only 3 hours sleep, aggravating, in unison they all crawled into the dark recesses of the cave to sleep once more.

Moro woke before most, to her surprise, ruuku looking into the cave, she could see his silhouette, sun blazing, shielding, enveloping him shape. Long leg's twisting with deep waves of muscle, fur clinging tightly on his upper forelegs, tail pointed up, a true alpha stance. Handsome, she had to advert her gaze, flushing, ignoring, she got up and stretched her self, reaching her rear up high, leaning her legs ahead of herself.

She shoke the feel of sleep from her body, she walked toward ruuku."What are you doing hear?" he looked back at the forest then at her with concern "you led human's back with you". Moro paused "what?"

"They followed you into this forest"

Moro curled her lip's.," how did they?"

"I don't know but about twenty of them armed to the teeth with silly stick's and stone daggers"

Moro felt betrayed like as if her own being let them right in, the anger was directed to herself.

"Well we have to chase them out"

Ruuku walked, Moro followed anger rising.

"We can't do that they seam smarter then the others, some of their weapons look different"

Moro mused "how, different?"

Ruuku looked back at Moro his intense blue eyes beaming" they shine like the walls of your cave"

Moro didn't know what to suspect, shiny, but they couldn't be weapons of amber, that would be beyond even the stupidity of human's.

"No mater they will be driven out" Moro scolded.

"Your right we will drive them out "

Turning to look at Fetto, ruuku and Moro nodded in greeting.

"So you herd brother, we led them straight home"

Fetto looked as if her hade eat'n something puterid."we have been fooled ,they used a knowledge only wolves are supposed to posses "Moro looked at ruuku , then looked at Fetto a smile developing " we must tell the other's and devise a plan , to be rid of the fowl humans"

Hital gritted his teeth and stomped "damn human's, I knew traveling out of mononoke forest was too risky" The skin around his muzzle was wrinkled in many fold's.

Soto paced "what are we going to do?" hital shot a glance at her "what else an we do, fight them out"

An eternity of silence was held between the father looked down

"No, not like this..." they all looked at him

"Not like this, this isn't how I intended to bring up my children my mate..."

Hital grew impatient and huffed "we have to stop them and stop them now"

A howl echoed threw the forest. A warning to the human's, a mistake.

By dawn the next day 40 more humans had entered the forest, despair reached the wolves

"We can't stop them they keep moving in "

Moro looked blankly then seemed encouraged "nago, we need nago and his tribe!"

Hital smiled "yes with 30 so bored twice are size and the 7 of us we have a good chance"

With the new hope the wolves sought out nago and his family, nago had agreed he had already planed on joining forces with the wolves.

"Mother's expecting cannot take in this battle "nago looked back at his mate, at the pregnant, Shiva wolf and at two other female bore's, then looked at Moro"

Have you taken any liking to ruuku, he teased Moro sighed looking her eye's back at nothing in particular.

The human's chopping tree's and clearing camp burning the stump's out from the earth, the smell was horrid, the dieing of the forest small but menacing. The wolves eye's stung, Moro did her best to count the human's." I'd say about forty eight giver or take" Ruuku looked down at the pile of branched the human's stacked for later firewood use." we need come up from in back of their brush mess."

Heat anger fear, rage flaring , the wolves burst like seed' from a milk weed, darting in all direction's at the human's, dripping on any they could sink their teeth into , the exciting space between wolves and human's was colored red .Scream's of terror, cry's of agony.

Then the sound of anger battle cry's, human's began fighting back once out of shock and surprise.

Surprise, Moro and her family watched as, the river and sky clan fought the human's, had they known and followed as well, none of that mattered. Hital led his family and ruuku's family into the battle. Emerging into the blood painted striped land, confusion, met with excitement. Moro caught sight of a human grasping one to the shiny weapon's she saw him slashing, missing the other wolves.Nago's tribe once more put the human's into a fret, the wolves and bore's had the human's running, leaveing their home.

The human's raced out; the wolves chomped on all of the straggler's, once the human's were out of mononoke forest, the wolves, bores cheered.

They had done it chased the human's away, after counting the human bodies 36 were dead the other's that got away would surely tell the other's of the danger and never return. The wolves' victory was short, an utter silence filled the clearing, then a drum like thunder, and an enormous amount of human's came charging back twice what was just rid of.

Little did Moro and her families know that the howl was a warning and a guide, a plan, the human's sent messenger's out to get reinforcement's

What could they do, hopeless helpless the wolves and bore's readied for the human's ready for the war to wage.

That concludes this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, what will Moro and her family and friend's do? What can they do, to find out you need to read on, and review dag nab it!

Only few have review'd thanks to those few I kept writing... don't let me down I know your reading out their guy's... no flame's please

Thank you R AND R!


	7. a leaders quest

Life long led

Chapter 7

Along side the enemy

Moro and her family and friend's could only look on as the human's charged right to them

Could they kill them all, or would the human's win?

"What can we do, to many?" Fetto muttered looking to his father

Hital grew impatient and charged at the human's,

"NO father don't!" Moro knew he couldn't take them on, Moro gave a glance and a nod to nago, nago darted after hital.Hital looked back and smiled"ah so u join me my friend!"

Nago only grimaced and then struck his friend taking the breath from the wolf.

Hital's eye's widened then fell closed, the collapsed wolf lay on nago's tusks.

All the bored and wolves ran into the wood's away from the human's, defeated.

"Stupid stupid, stupid, just plain stupid!" hital snarled at his friend nago looked down ashamed "why did you stop me?" hital spat, nago only looked down.

"Because he's smart and you would have been kilt" Soto angrily fought.hitla knew his mate was displeased but his heated anger toward humans drove him to unspeakable actions, he was willing to die just in an effort to stop the humans from destroying the forest, the world. ago admired his kindred friend's pride and love for the forest, but was to scared to act the way hital had in defense of mononoke forest.

"What Moro knew saved you she truly has the makings of a leader" nago praised.

Moro's concern beamed from her frown "father we can't lose you, not to humans!"Hital looked at his daughter and smiled "Moro I wish I had your clearity and tolerance you will out wit me and many wolves leader's to pass"

For now the forest fellow had to hide from the humans and plan to anticipate the human's next move. what could drive the human's out of the forest, hitla knew if it could be done, Moro and ruuku would think of it, hital had to hand it, ruuku was frightenly smart and aggressive a mix that could destroy the bravest man's drive, and this intensity complimented with Moro's logic and reason could be the tie that bind's, wolf and creature, forest and sprit, hital reveled in this glory, like an untold prophecy.

That night they dined on the left over hunt of a river rat. the taste aged but still satisfying to the pallet." we can only hide and wait plan and seek" Soto looked over at her family that joined in" how's looking over the river and sky range?" Soto's mother briefly smiled" the younger kin about 5 member's, we said we'd only be gone long enough to drive out the humans... we never tought thire was this many we must communicate with are pack to tell them the new's" Soto frowed looking down "what will you do?"

Kira held a look matching any aged worrier "we will all defend this forest, let it be all ower home" Soto waged her tail in the short happiness "so will join ower pack?"

Kira smiled and nodded "mostly till we chased the human's out, then we will split into smaller divisions but still living in this forest"

The plan, to hide and wait Moro and the other's were not so sue of hiding it a sign of weakness. Before they could hide someone had to go get the remaining wolves at the river and sky's old home. After debates it was chosen that ruuku and Moro would go ruuku because he knew the ways of humans, and Moro because she knew the way to the old river sky home.hital disagreed with this fully but kira said it was best, and that the strongest wolves were to follow them till they exited mononoke forest. Soto and hital were needed at there home to protect it in case of attack.

The food was getting low and it was best that ruuku and Moro eat before they left cause they wouldn't have time to once on the quest. A hunt was needed but it was dangerous. Many wolves set out as spy's to male sure humans weren't near, and the other conducted the hunt with about 10 wolves hunting and four seeking the hunt was quick .

They pulled down a group of honey bear's a small animal resembling a bear but it's not half as deffencive.they ate feverlessly and rested after eating a long quest a dangerous quest lay ahead for the two. The morning would all to soon bring the start a start even ruuku was resenting.

Once awake they set out to find there family, with skill and lurking they reached to exit of the forest and left into the harsh out side land, Moro led the way, Fetto also seem to know ware he was heading. The land was hard on there feet but they moved as fast as they could. Moro and ruuku reached the resting point ware Moro and her family rest on their last journey outside mononoke forest. They decided to rest not sleep but rest, it was still plenty dark out, ruuku curled up "it's not far now by day well have made it so let's take ten" Moro rest down opposite ruuku."So you've been there Moro, is it nice?"

Moro looked down "not as nice as our home" they sat in a long silence. Ruuku spoke up "I was once captured buy human's and they kept me in a cage, my father came to save me" Moro blinked "what happened there with the humans?" Moro started to understand his strong hate for human's "they feed my dry hard meat" ruuku laughed "it taste horrible" Moro giggled "that must have made you dislike meat"

Ruuku smiled "yeah I was just old enough and doing threw the meat eating transition, after that I didn't eat meat for like two month's my mother was furrouis"Moro and ruuku walked over to a small stream. The water was fairly cold for the dawning of spring." so did your family kill those humans"

Ruuku stop drinking and looked off into the woods" we killed most of them but most of my pack was killed as well" Moro looked away "im sorry"ruuku and Moro set off not saying much the rest of the journey. the sun was just coming up when they reached the den site." they'll be sleeping , maybe we can catch some sleep also" Moro led him into the area they found a low pine tree with ample shade and pine needle's for cushioning.

They had to nestle in close to each other.

Meanwhile in mononoke forest, fetto was sitting next to his mother eating a small catfish, hitla and the other's were having a conference about the humans, and how to deal with them.kira was at the head of the meeting sitting proudly "the human's will try their skills and hand at staying in this forest, but we must out smart them and chase them out"

One of the other wolves spoke "but we tried chasing them out with ambush once already"

Kira looked at the brown wolf" we need better to understand them to trick them so we must abserve and learn there way;'s"hital looked at kira"maby but I still think it's impossible"

Fetto and his mother were sitting with Ruuku's mother nilly she was sighing

"Im so scared for my pup's" Soto smiled "it will be ok we can do it this is owre forest im sure kira will figure it out"

Nilly smiled weakly" I hope so or well have to leave again and search for a new home"

she shifted "we lost so much even our pack, we just made it out alive our selves this war with the human's is never ending it's been wageing for so long, long as I can remember" Soto looked concerd " how long has your pack been running?"

nilly looked away with shame" for a generation or so about a 100 year's" Soto bit her lip and sniffed " not long but long all at once!"

The bird's woke up the sleeping wolves in the den, Moro woke up in pain, she felt like her tail was stung but bee's, she jumped up she saw it was kalhan , she was biting Moro's tail. Ruuku was stretching he seamed un comfortable around the other wolves explicably around Bigoth and Tormonto, they looked scary and mean. Ruuku kept a straight face though." Moro what are you doing hear" Bigoth asked, Moro brushed her tail with her claw's "kira sent me to get you, we need you all in mononoke forest the human's are getting out of control"

Bigoth looked angry "then we will go with you Moro" tormonto stepped up "yeah" Moro smiled "great, now can I get out from under this tree!"

They all moved Moro stretched finally "well set out at sunset, but for now we should eat and get more rest well be moving all day and night no stop's it's to risky" Moro sounded like her father, kahlan looked up at Bigoth "im to willtil to walk dat far my paw's will fall off" Bigoth smiled "don't worry well carry you and the boy's" kahlan smiled. Bigoth walked over to the den entrance and called out the other pup's two other pup's came out both small as kahlan but male brown with green eye's. Moro grew saddened thinking about the possible future the pups might not have. "so what should we eat?" tormonto asked looked hungry his tong sticking out , he was huge in size with protruding teeth hanging over his lip's making him look like a monster, but her was kind of slow, but comical gentle giant.

Once night began to fall the wolves got up from resting and set out Moro and ruuku leading they way, the pup's hitched ride's in chariot's mouth's.

Outside then den area, they two males pup's slept while being charied, kahlan took all the smells and sights in; it was a marvel to her.

What is to becom of the wolves on thire journey home… find out hopefully soon , sorry it's been a while but a lot has happened someone hit my car while parked and destroyed it while I was working and drove away leaving me with a busted car , fucking faggot!

My life sucks so there. Of corse no one reviews cause you all care deeply .

Thanxs.


	8. what i chose to

Life long led chapter 8

By Melanie Doucette

Sorry it's been along time but I am busy with work and shit.

Well any way on with the show.

WHAT I CHOSE TO DO

Finally leaving the river sky grounds, kahlan sniffed and sniffed ,, Moro looked back at her and smiled" never been out side your home have you?"

Kahlan smiled "no never this is fun.

The wolves marched on" we need to pick up speed were entering the human hunting grounds" ruuku set off in a gallop, the other followed but with much winning from the pups in there mouth's " no no please stop running your hurting us you bullies"

The wolves stop'd ,"true your teeth must be grinding at their bodies as you run they bounce in you mouth"

A male pup then snapped "yeah so no more running"

Ruuku grit his teeth "well we cant waist time; time is not with us,"

Kahlan wiggled "well we can try to run with you "

Her brother laugh with her still in his mouth "we run much faster then you short legs"

Moro looked into the distance "we'll never make it well have to wait till night fall"

Ruuku stomped his paw mashing into the mossy ground"we..Cant

I...that's it, the moss"

The carriers raised a brow; ruuku scooped some into his mouth

"Use it as Cushioning so the pups don't clash against your teeth"

The wolves looked protestant, Moro smiled entwined in his logic.

"It tastes ok like mint berries"

The pups sat was the carriers bit up some moss, the pup's wagged their tail's

, once more in place on there carriers now mossed mouth's the pups couldn't feel teeth

The wolves now could pick up speed.

As night encroached on the traveler's they neared the mononoke forest, the pup's all asleep, and the wolves tired and in long of water were pleased at making it in good time.

Once united with the rest of the pack the carrier's spat out the moss and drank water "ugh minty id much rather meat" tormonto complained.

Kara was happy they all made it "Moro, ruuku, im very pleased in your skills I think one day you'll make fine pack leaders."

Moro looked at ruuku how also looked at her, thanking the black of his fur for hiding his crimson blush.

The sky was littered with star's Moro and the other's ware eating some left over ricka rats

Ruuku slinked off into the wood. He wanted time to him self alone, but her wisent alone

He felt the presence of an other he was completely aware of whom it was, he sat his back to the spy.

"Don't get me wrong what you said was flattering, but that's just it im not a leader Moro, Moro is…"

He herd the spy shift, ruuku knew he had its attention.

"Moro is greater faster smarter, she'll lead this pack one day as one"

Ruuku looked up threw a clearing in the tree's into the sky

"Moro with never need a mate, I don't blame her I only hope I can help her as a second of this pack, I lost my family, and this is all I have, Moro is a good friend"

"You'll always have her as a friend as long as you ever turn on her, she a lot like me when I was young"

The spy walked into sight it was Kara she sat beside ruuku.

"You like her more so don't you?"

Ruuku smiled and laughed "maybe she is beautiful.

Smart"

Kara smiled "then take her what are afraid of?"

Ruuku got up "everything" he walked away joining the feast ending the conversation.

The wolves slept well into the next day till the noon sun had passed.

Fetto woke up ruuku "hey pisst wake up "he poked at the black wolf.

Ruuku squinted open an eye "come on the girls are all at the ponds, let's go spy on them."

Ruuku turned over "go away" Fetto wiped him with his paw "get up this is a once in a life time thing"

Ruuku sighed "you go tell me all about it"

Fetto shock his head "fine I'll ask code if he'll come"

Ruuku looked back at Fetto "whatever" then went back to sleep.

Fetto and a brown and red wolf sped on the girl's, the brown and red wolf was code a large wolf with green eye's her was about as old as Fetto if any older.

The female wolves about 5 of them were swimming in the cool water Moro, and the girls ware playing tag.

Fetto waged his tail "this is great just look at them, so clean" he looked at there wet fur clinging to their shape" so nimble" now looking at there hind.

Code smiled "yeah,your sister's hott" fetto's drolly face changed into disgust "gross man that's my sister"

Code smiled feverishly "I know"fetto rolled his eye's "whatever, hey lets try to get a closer peak" the two peep's stalked toward the girls.

"So who do you like vitauny I bet it's Fetto?" asked a peach colored wolf

"no, no I think Ruuku's handsome" Moro looked at her but then quickly away "he's so mysterious" Kim snickered "yeah but he'd never kiss you I bet he like's boy's or something her never talk's no any of us" vitauny smiled, Moro interrupted "that's not true he talked to me, and Kara!" they girls looked at her "ahh so you like ruuku?!!"

Moro shoke her head in protest "no.. Nn. No it just he's my friend"

Kim sighed "I wish he was my friend"

Vitauny shrugged her shoulder's "fine if you don't like him, then whom then?"

Moro swam in a circle "ugh I don't know umm no one"

"It is ruuku I knew it!"

Moro got angry "no I don't like him like that, I like ..."she tought "um my brother's stupid friend!"

They all got quite "oh"

Then from the bushed code jumped into the pond "oh Moro I love you too!"

They girls screamed and scattered "Moro ware are you going my love" Moro slinked away while he looked for her amongst the other girls. She ran till she was sure he wasn't following she stopped and shoked her self to dry "ugh what a loser, why did I was that?"

Moro was unaware of another wolf coming her way

"Why can't I just admit that I like ruuku?"

Moro herd the foot steps then it stopped.

She turned slowly

"You... like me?" ruuku looked at her, Moro froze.

The two stare at each other for a long time, Moro finally looked down, with small beads of water dripping from her fur, ruuku looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean n"

Moro looked up "I do like you you, your not like them, the rest I mean"

Ruuku looked at her now

"Moro its ok I won't tell any one, if you don't tell"

Moro looked him in the eye" tell what?"

Ruuku walked closer to her, Moro walk to him they met in a brush her wet fur with his dry

Eye's meeting in an instant "I like you too."

Moro let her self down and leaned on his shoulder "Kara's right what am I scared of?"

Moro smiled "im not scared you don't have to be"

They walked home to eat not saying much just enjoying each other presence.

End of this chapter... I know it was short but im short on time but a small update's better then none at all huh,, oh well R AND R please I might write more if I get up to 13 review's I got 11 so far so only to more and I'll write more, a blooming romance is insoueing between Moro and ruuku what's in store for them? What to find out? Review, then!

Byebye!!


	9. hand that is dealt

Life long led

By Melanie Doucette

Chapter 9

Lower hand dealt

Thanks to those that reviewed it really inspires me to write more

Thanx very much emmi

Thanks yall tiss the season to give right so hear I'll give you a wonder full chapter.

_As a wolf and as a human we experience gain and loss experience love and hate_

_Accelerate and slow down this is the binds of life and only few bare well with the consequence._

_The pup's had took very well to their new home and surroundings, fresh scents._

_The wolves had time to ready for driving out the humans, plan be it scare the humans out with raids_

_On the settlement._

_Today would be the first of the raids, moro and ruuku decided to team together, with the knowledge of the past time they scared human's away they were ready and raring to go._

_Some of the other wolves were scared and unwilling to partisapate.bigoth and tormanto_

_Were ready they enjoyed using there large scary appearances._

_Lastly Fetto and code were teamed up together and the rest of the pack was to stay behind and protect the den._

_A small settlement lay before moro and ruuku they watched the humans eat, the smells made Moro wrinkle her nose"ugh disgusting". hidden behind brush and down wind Moro and ruuku wait till night fall to ambush the humans, they knew some human's would stay and be sentries but wolves knew humans were poor watch guards, they raid would be easy what could go was curled up in a ball they both waited till the sky darkened, and readied for the slaughter._

_Moro knew ruuku hated the humans, she too did not like them but didn't understand the logic in killing them all, she wondered why humans and wolves couldn't coexist ,both lived without much knowledge of each other before so why now a war?mabye one species is over propagating and spreading out to wide, Moro plied ..Yes the humans they over breed hence they breed year round unlike wolves. They over populous of the humans were over baring and knew no end._

"_Damn it why now why are humans at an all time high during the dawning of the wolf." Moro blurted, ruuku looked at her "because they created weapons tools that enhance there skill, while we do not make implement to increase our power, in a word's humans cheat"_

_The sun was now down and the humans were crawling into there tent's to sleep._

"_Soon Moro we will chases them kill them erase them from our forest"_

_The two wolves began to stalk toward the small encampment, Moro decided to come in from behind the row of tent's and topple them over scaring the humans out into Ruuku's line of massacre._

"_I'll see you soon be careful"_

_The tow separated, Moro readied herself listening to the sounds within the tent's, snoreing and a babies sobs. Moro grew nervous and impatient; her longing to be rid of human's her longing for peace_

_This was her chance now hear._

_Before she could get into full pounce she herd a cry_

"_Wolf wolf run its wolves"_

_Moro pounced anyway crashing threw a tent into the tent with human's holding clubs, a woman in the corner with a screaming baby. Moro gritted her teeth and snapped the three men backed up "leave now wolfs or be slaughtered!" the tallest man screamed. Moro wrinkled her nose "how dare you talk to me that way"_

_Moro herd the sounds of screaming out side the tent , ruuku must be terrorizing the humans, Moro smiled "ha-ha poor human's " she lunged at the men and snapped their flaring armed off the clubs had no effects., Moro looked up from the bloody dead men at the screaming woman and her baby._

"_Leave us please beast leave"_

_Moro ran at the woman jaw's agape, the woman screamed as the baby was snatched from her, her arm was also severed off, the sounds of the baby were muffed and swallowed away._

_Ruuku saw Moro emerge from the tent with blood dripping from her mouth, her never saw Moro in full terror it was beautiful._

"_Moro we must leave now as they remainder's flea we must meet up with your brother and the other to make sure they accomplished their raids"_

_The two wolves left the barren bloody camp._

_Moro and ruuku ran side by side and looked at each other both covered in blood, Moro smiled "we will have this forest to ower selves my sweet" ruuku blushed indiscreetly "may after this we can share a kill under a star filled sky" Moro felt flattered "I'll hold you to it", the two soon reached the sounds of the other camp, this was the camp Bigoth and tormanto raged, it seamed to be going well , Moro caught sight of Bigoth he had a limp body in his mouth and he was shaking it around like a doll. Moro smiled very well call to them tell them to meet us at the fall out area" Moro ran ahead to meet her brother ruuku howled to Bigoth and tormanto tell them the plan._

_Moro reached the fallout zone and looked for her brother "humm he must be having to much fun" she smiled and found a safe rock to sit on. Moro waited she herd the sounds of running paw's ,but was the sound of 12 paw's , she saw coming from the clearing it was ruuku Bigoth and tormanto , Moro began to fell uneasy "ware are they?" ruuku called out before reaching her, Moro jumped down from the rock" they should be hear buy now!"_

_Moro and the other turned to the sound of 3paw's it was Fetto limping Moro rushed to his side and let him slump down on her "ware is code?" Fetto coughed and sat down licking his bleeding paw._

"_Her, …the human's they knew, they had to have known they ambushed us it was too much"_

_Moro looked angry then looked to the others "we have to go back for him"_

_Fetto nodded "we didn't want to leave him but I got scared"_

_Ruuku bared his fangs and darted off to the encampment "no wait!"_

_Moro looked at Bigoth and tormanto "stay hear with Fetto we will come back!"_

_Moro set off after ruuku, she used her legs fast swift cutting past branches and bushes jumping over logs. She could smell the blood of human's and wolf, Moro feared it was too late."Ruuku, code ware are you?"_

_Moro then was met in the face with a sharp instrument cutting her nose bridge, blood oozed Moro looked and saw the metal wielding human , a woman with raven hair pulled back into a pony tail with crow feathers framing her head like a crown., her eye's were a piercing blue , in that instant Moro feared and respected that human fully , true skill to surprise a wolf and speed, a human like a wolf. Moro back away to look at the woman Moro had to play her hand right or possibly he gravely hurt by this woman._

_Moro smiled and hid her surprise best she could "very well human I am pleased with your skill"_

_The woman smiled back "wolf I know that was not your true speed"_

_Moro's look changed "I suppose you'll try to kill me now for raiding your human tribe!"_

_The woman the scoffed "not my tribe I despise humans" Moro half smiled "but my dear you are a human!" the woman lounged for Moro and poked moro; s nose with the knife "I am not human!" then vanished._

_Moro played her hand well she only feard the other's might not have._

_Moro continued her quest for ruuku and code, she could smell ruuku near by "ruuku" she found him he was sniffing a limb that of not a human but of wolf. Moro grew wided eye's "code's arm!"_

_Moro looked around franticly for the rest of him "Moro don't bother he's gone, maybe to die some ware!"_

_Moro spat "no he wouldn't abandon are pack to die of a severed leg he can die along side us or in battle it's the way of the wolf"_

_Ruuku looked at Moro's cut on her nose it was deep and bleeding "did I spare with a branch?" Moro looked down "no something more, a woman human a bird woman" ruuku rose a brow and the turned his ear to the sound of screaming "it's code come." they both ran after the sound and reached the three leg's wolf, face to face with the woman "stop it leave him bee you witch" Moro snapped at the woman but missed the woman jump up onto a high branch and twirled around her knife" you again?"_

_Ruuku looked at the woman then at Moro "so this is the bird woman?!"_

_The woman smiled "that is more correct then human; I am the raven folk's kin san!_

_They three wolves looked at the woman; she was friend with the humongous mountain ravens?_

_Duun duun dun! To be continued,, what will happen with code and this san.. Could it be an other san... who is she why is she thire what will happen with the war on the humans._

_Read and review three more review for an update!_

_Bye bye_


	10. tie's that bind

Life long led

Chapter 10

Tie's that bind

Sorry I haven't updated but as I post I will NOT update till I get a minimum of 3 review's a chapter now for the hit's it gut's that's not asking for much! Tank's elm. Thanks Joe thank you all keep reviewing and the story shall progress!

Disclaimer: I don't own Moro. Or the shisigami so don't sue me you M.F.C

Lol on with the show!

Moro looked at Code's bloody stump , unevenly cut with hunk's of flesh bleeding, she saw san smile." he will die like that!" the human said with out emotion, moro snaped at her "hush human" Code looked down shakeing, ruuku tried to grab the human snaping at

Her legs, she pulled them up into the tree out of reach "stop that it wont get you any ware" Moro looked san in the eye ,"can you fix it?"

San look shocked; she then rested her chin in her hand, taking a relaxed emotion now

"Yeah I suppose I could but.."

Ruuku bared his fangs" stop it human just do as told or I'll eat you!"

san rolled her eye's "like you just tried to with my leg's?!" an bared her human teeth and shock her head making her head dress of feather's ruffle she made a snap sound and without waring jumped down onto moro's back.

Moro bucked but the girl grip Moro's fur "get off me you human trash!"

San grabbed Moro's ear's and pulled them back

"If you want me to save your friend you'll bring me to the spring to get some water for your friend wolf"

Moro looked irritated but complied "fine. Better hold on" Moro got into a pouncing position "ruuku stay hear with Code I'll be back as soon as I left!" Moro sprang the ground rumbled underneath the running wolfs feet, san hung on to Moro's back fur now, as they ran threw the ruined camp san using one hand holding Moro's fur and using the other to snatch up a human's decapitated head Moro over looked this, they reached the spring on the other side of the camp, san took a metal hair pin from the head then tossed the head away, "what's that for human!" Moro asked, san tucked in into her hair "to sew the wound closed, it will stop the bleeding" san jumped off Moro and used a small leather pouch to scoop up some water once filled she drank some for her self.

Moro ponders how a human can live with out other human's and coexist with the nature and the bird tribe, perhaps this human is with keeping an eye on. San remounted moro, without word's they sped off back to code and ruuku. Once back ruuku grabbed san off of Moro's back in his jaw's san screamed "let me go you, lummox!" she punched at his muzzle Moro nodded and ruuku let her down "just know it human I could have kilt you if Moro permitted it!"

San now on the ground dusted her self off "what are you her protector, mate or something?" this made ruuku back away in embarrassment Moro noted his smile.

"now then on with the helping are friend" Moro interrupted san placed out her tool's the hair pin a small knife of stone, a flat slender rock and a pouch of sand then the water.

"one of you will have to hold him down" san ordered, code looked at Moro, the one for whom he crushed on"'ill hold him down" Moro step to him "you then find something for him to bite down on, this will hurt!" ruuku gave san a glare "my name is ruuku!" ruuku scampered off to find something.

Moro climbed on top of Code as he lye down he began to whimper

Moro muzzled him "don't worry my friend it will be ok you're a wolf a proud strong wolf don't forget that"

San took the water pouch and poured some water over the wound, she looked over her shoulder at a dieing fire "ruuku grab me a smoldering stick!" ruuku dropped the human arm her found by code and went over to the fire and grabbed a small log with a red hot glowing end. He dropped it by san side "ahh that hot be careful" she grabbed the none burning end she smiled "I now just as it need's to be"

She looked in code eye's as her took the arm into his mouth Moro from on top of him watched san her eye's looking full of emotion , Moro trusted san in this instant "code this will hurt but it's the only thing that will stop the bleeding and allow me to sew this up"

Code stared at san he nodded slightly, ruuku looked on, tense ready to kill the human if needed but Moro gave him a look

"Be ready Moro!" san brought the coal's closer they hissed, she grabbed the nub and brought the hot coal into contact with his wound

code's eye's lit up her snarled crunched the arm him his mouth and he trashed around, Moro fought to keep him down, her kicked up dirt with his hind leg's Ruuku lot view in all the calamity. San lifted the coal's the wound smolders but true the bleeding had stopped., she put the log down and pored more water over the wound" ok now I must seal up the wound it wont her as mush cause the skin is dead bit it will stink a bit"

Code now looking tired nodded.

San pushed and pawed at the wound till it looked even and clean and sewed it shut using string from her own skirt. Finished the wound was closed in an X fashion code had passed out from the stress but for the better her need rest after losseing so much blood.san used the remaining water to rinse her hand's and tool's "he'll be ok but her should eat before attempting to move he lost a lot of blood!"

San grimaced "yes even human meat if needed."

San patted her own stomach, her arms and face had traces of blood on them from the operation...

The wolves and the human sat together silence hunger; ruuku was the first to move "Moro I'll bring some meat will you eat?"

Moro nodded still next to code but no longer on top of him, san smiled "ah how sweet bringing food to your mate!" ruuku looked at her and growled but scamped away.

Moro watched the human "why did you help us?"

San looked out into the forest at nothing "I donnu I just saw good in your kind"

Moro looked at code"in him or..?"

San looked at Moro now with a half grin" in you and your mate"

Moro made no change in her face "why are you away from your bird people?"

San rolled onto her side facing away from Moro and code

"They chased me out exile, they know im human but "

Moro could hear ruuku returning "but what?

San still facing away now curled into a ball

"don't feel human nor bird I just don't belong, I don't belong any ware, so sadly maby I was looking for human company's but I just hate them all the same I don't know ware to go so I suppose I'll die alone"

Moro got up and walked over to the human "don't wallow in you misery human you wont get any sympathy, from who? you must live as you that's all you have, but that's not what you'll always have"

Ruuku dragged a domestic pet goat to the area "this seam's better the human meat" Moro walked over to the kill and began to eat with ruuku.

San whiped her tear's away and thought for a second about what Moro said

Is it true she might not just be her could the wolves be her friend was Moro being sarcastic or offering?

San sat up and smiled she walked over to the feeding wolves and waited, ruuku looked up at her "what?"

San smiled and used her knife she cut a piece of meat for her self "wont you get sick?"

Ruuku asked san took the meat and sliced at it making it stringy "it's not for me" she went over to code he woke weakly she used her hand to pet his head" hear eat this?" she forced open his mouth and placed the meat on his fleshy tong "her chewed weakly so she kept cutting small bit's of meat for him and kept feeding him. Moro and ruuku watched as the girl brought code back to health. That night the four of them stayed out in the forest sure the others would come to them soon.

The next morning ruuku woke up to see san and code gone, her woke Moro up in a hurry "Moro the she human and code are gone she stole him!"

Moro slowly got up ruuku got angry "moro hurry he could be a feast to her bird tribe she used us to get a meal!" Moro shoke her head ruuku left Moro and ran keeping scent of the human, Moro followed behind much slower.

Ruuku stop and watched , when moro met up with him she saw what he saw , san and code were walking , san was teaching him to walk with three leg's moro looked at ruuku " she don't have a tribe any more she and code are out cast's now"

Ruuku looked concerd "what do you mean code's an outcast?"

Moro still watching the human and wolf "he won't be able to hunt with us or provide for the clan they will exile him"

Ruuku spat '"that's bullshit he is family!"

Moro looked at ruuku "yes his is he will be welcome to come went time's are good but when are tribe is not eating well they wont permit a free loader, he will cripple us do you understand?"

Ruuku sighed "I guess your right but it's not fare "

Moro muzzled ruuku he calmed down and muzzled her back. "There you are!"

A voice tried moro turned to see Bigoth and a few other's running toward them "where have you been?" moro nervously tried to lead them away from the human before they see her but it was to late " human!

Tormanto cried, hital Moro's father snarled what is she doing with code…" hital noticed the missing leg" what has happened here?!"

Moro jumped in front of the wolves, san and code sat together readying for the torment code looked at san "they will exile me I know it" san pet him "I know what it's like"

"Father he was hurt the human's got the better of him but this bird tribe, human saved his life!" hital raged "none sense she is human and is to blame "

Ruuku steps beside Moro, protecting the human and cripple

"She's write I didn't trust the human at first but she saved him and never tried to harm him!"

The other wolves spoke emungt's them selve's hital stepped forward once more "should have let him die in honor as a wolf"

Moro snapped at her father "father how could you say that he is one of us he id wolf, so if that was me is it better I was left for dead!

Hital shook his head "that's different moro?" Moro cut him off "is it ,im wolf and so is he, if parent were alive they would be over joyed there child still live's"

Hital looked blank" father don't think rashly I know he will be exiled but don't hate him or wish death, let him and the girl be they have done nothing"

Hital looked at his child , she was no longer a child she was what he knew she would become, a leader looking out for her clan. He stepped back "then he and the human must leave this forest" Moro pleaded "father!" he snapped "that or be kilt" Moro lowered her head ruuku watched as hital and the other's left.

Moro still looking down "I'll never denie a wolf of friend kind he is kind, a wolf"

Ruuku rubbed up against her "I no, you did well at least they have a chance now"

Code hobbled over to moro san not far behind

"Moro thank you my friend, I know you tried your best but maybe it's for the better"

Moro looked up with tears in her eye's "ware will you go?" code looking back at san "we will go ware the world will's us to"

Ruuku and Moro at once "we?"

San and code smiled code muzzled the human "she saved me and helped me she will be my friend and I her's we are rouge's "

Moro smiled "I see I hope fate treat's you good my friend's" san smiled Moro was her friend "thank you Moro mother of wolve's I wont forget you" moro and ruuku bowed

Code and san bowed back "shall we cross paths again"

the human and wolf made there way out of mononoke forest, moro and ruuku lead them right to the edge of the forest and watched as the two disappeared into the out side world.

Moro rest her head on Ruuku's shoulder "I wonder if we'll see them again?"

Ruuku looked out into the vast "I think we will, sooner then you think, I think we will"

End of that chapter

I hoped you would like it i wrote it some time back but it's ok

Well any ways read and review 3 for me to update

Thank you

Next time

Moro and Ruuku's bond strengthens and it seam's as all is well for the mononokie forest.

I think this story is half done maybe thing's will star wraping up soon.


	11. seasons

Life long led

11

By me!

I would like to thank my friendly reviewer's I'll keep on updating yall come back ya hear!

Chapter 11

Seasons

Week's had passed scence code and san left the forest, the human's were very few in the forest they all but few left the forest, thing's were going well, food was abundant, time were at a high.

Moro and ruuku decided one night to go with some of the other young wolves to a hill overlooking a large lake. Season of summer, heat and forest cover, made for good hunting, Moro and ruuku were dragging a bull ox to the hill, they could hear the sound's of laughter from the other wolves. about 8 other wolves attended this party of sort's, at the summit of the hill it was cleared out and devoid of tree's , you could look out over the lake and see up into the night sky. A wonderful place to live, summer time really has its perk's perhaps that's how it came to be the season the breeding season?

Moro's mouth was over the ox's head, her jaw's clamped down on the eye socket's hooking her teeth in the eye hole's. "Ruuku do you think any one will make fun of us?"

Ruuku holding the animal by its front hoof "I don't know you told them were just friends didn't you?" Moro stopped still holding the head "I don't know if they believed me remember I told you, but they might think I still live code, cause told them I did!" ruuku still tugging on the foot "so they might think your pineing for him now since he left?"

Moro now pulling "what's it matter what they think?" ruuku and Moro were interrupted "who care's what who thinks?" it was vitauny and Kim. Moro dropped the head "nothing just elder talk?" Kim made a face" sure, it's nice that you and ruuku came to the party!"

Moro and ruuku gave each other side glances." ware do you want this kill?" ruuku asked.

Kim and ruuku moved the carcass , Moro and vitauny walked to the other wolves ,Moro recognized most except their were wolves she's never scene before at this party." who are they?" moro asked in vintauny's ear , vit looked over at the strange wolve's "I thought I told this is a solstes of many wolves from other pack's from around the area, from other forest's" moro stared as she saw more glowing eye's comeing from the wood's , more and more wolves' , black one's like ruuku,white,brown,gray,cow,peach,and half breed's.

At least 30 wolves were now on the clear hill was now beside Moro, also scanning the scenario."So many" Moro whispered "yeah it's the old day's"ruuku replied.

Truly it was a sight wolves as they should dwell such social creatures. Wolves at the hill.

Moro and ruuku and the other's talked, many time's Moro listened to stories other told about there land and their battles with the humans. Seamed humans were every ware, much more then usually they were over populateing. Late into the night, Moro and ruuku after mingling when to walk done to the water's edge.

As they made their way down to the water Fetto and his date came down with them they ran and chased each other, it was fun dodging the tree's and bushes on the way down as the water came into view the land cleared out, they jumped into the lake, Moro and Fetto splashed each other, they all had fun.

As the night winded down the wolves departed couple's off into the night, Moro and ruuku chose to stay at the hill, soon everyone was gone, the two site side by side, looking up at the swished his tail, Moro looked down at the lake seeing the moon's reflection." that was fun" moro said ruuku was stilling looking at the night sky it's true darkness." Moro?" .

"Yes?"

"Do you think this forest will be our's one day?"

"gee, io... I don't know" sounding nervous.

Ruuku looked at her" what's wrong are you ok did I say something wrong?"

Moro now smiling and looking at the sky "I hope someday it could be mine and yours"

They looked at each other, peace, Moro didn't care about anything else in the world now no, not now!.

The next day it rained the cave housed most of the pack when it rains hard and there den's couldn't hold up. Crowded wolves grumpily trying to sleep together, Moro had woken and walked to the opening at the end of the den over looking the forest, she let the rain soak her fur.

Her father came up from behind her "Moro, what is it little one?" she turned to her father

"Nothing just wondering "hital sat out in the rain with her "about?"

Moro looking out over the wet forest "what will become of the forest, I know the human's have all built home's on the edge of the forest but none the less they are in our home.

Hital looked down "I know they have taken a likening to the crow hill, they have tore down many tree's and dig deep into the earth" hital got up "im going in , don't worry so much nago and his tribe will take care of those human's soon enough"

Moro watched her father go into the cave, she smiled and got up and walked into the cave, perhap's he was Wright the bores were a strong force.

The next day was hot sunny almost unbearable, Moro woke ruuku early so they could trek to the hill they had preyed at a few night earlier, they decided for a swim.

Ruuku was the first to jump in, Moro walked in after him "this water really help's with the heat, to bad the other's will be hear soon to ruin this serene time" Moro smiled and swam along side her love, "I know don't worry , let's go swim over that way" she said nosing to river running into the wood's "let's ride it down like in the old day's remember when we ran from the bee's " ruuku splashed her " that wasn't my fault those stupid bee's wouldn't let me have the honey "

Moro swam ahead of him "oh they were just supposed to say, hear have my hard earned honey mister wolf" ruuku pursed his lips "whatever" they swam together over the river stretch. Along the swim Moro and ruuku watched as all the frog's on the banking's jumped into the river and puffed there cheeks.

Dragon flies were snatched from flight the frogs were large and deep green with bright yellow eye's. Moro snapped a near by jumper she just missing his long laughed "I wouldn't recommend frog leg's tastes funny" Moro jumped and splashed as she felt a pod of tadpoles hide in her white fur, it tickled her " stop it" ruuku to laughed as frog young tickled his fur.

A few stray wasps tried to land on the wolves, Moro would submerge her head to a void the brown wasps fearing a sting, while ruuku shook them free, some would in an irritated way fly back into his fur and try to sting, but a frog would take the opportunity to feast.

Moro and ruuku deemed this river stretch the frog bellow way. So many pups would get a real kick out of the hundreds of amphibians.

The pair soon reached a small lake with an island in the center. The two made for the island.

Once on the land Moro shook free some of the tadpoles that nestled in her fur." this is a cool place"ruuku looked around a fewsmall tree's grew on it, ruuku looked to see more islands going deeper into the forest, dark green grassy leafy mass of islands. Tall tree's reaching up water loving tree's." it's almost like holy ground" ruuku whispered , Moro was looking around noticing white lobular form's in the tree's , and they moved, a rattling sound came from behind Moro. She turned to see the white thing had a form oddly man shaped but animal in nature, black eyes and a black mouth, she stepped away from it.

Ruuku sniffed it, the creature turned its head almost al the way around but then it snapped back into place and emitted the rattle sound.

"What do you think that is?" ruuku asked still sniffing the creature once more rattled its head. Moro taped the creature with her paw it got up on it's stubbly leg's and ran from her into the water but then vanished as it touched the water, the two wolves looked at each other" what's going on this is strange ground's" they sat on the small island ruuku now seamed worried Moro picked up on it emedanly.she put her paw on his" what's wrong did that animal really scare you ?" ruuku shuck his head no , he looked out into the forest his blue eye's shining bright against his black fur" no that's not it at all morochan, it's just well, have you ever had something to say but you couldn't find a way to word it?"

Moro smiled and looked at her companion "I suppose "

meanwhile the forest was suddenly abrupting with bird call's , mate's combining, life a raising, spring time, new life., a small group of human's were out picking fruit not to far from the wolves territory. A small family a mother and father and three children. the smallest child a girl was eating more of her berries's then putting them into the basket, her older brother's were fighting over whom had the most fruit. This family was being watched by Fetto and two of nago the bore's children.

Fetto and the two piglet's watched the human's "hey I bet we could chase them away" one of the piglet's joked.fetto knew that the human's were not a treat and he should just let them be, but he wanted to show off.

The two wolves lay curled up in a ball together resting and drying, Moro and Ruuku's coat's clashed like yinyang.serine and calm they felt happy at this place, a sound got the wolves attention.

Moro looked to ware a snapping sound came and saw the forest spirit, a deer like animal with many horn's. Ruuku to saw the shisiagami. the wind blew gently the wolves frozen in memorization , in the face of the forest good, the same one moro's sister told her about, the one Moro saw the day her sister die'd.They knew know this was holy land, the home of the shisiagami.

The shisagami simply smiled at the wolves and walked off into the forest, the wind stopped blowing , the two looked at each other" I knew it!" ruuku exclaimed , Moro looked at him confused " knew what?" she asked, ruuku looking at Moro now, "I wasn't sure if I should but now I know that was it. The sign I know now that's it?"

Moro rolled her eye's "great you now know what, but what is it?" she said sounding annoyed.

Ruuku just looked at her, he slowly nudged her "Moro I know now it's true that I want you to be my mate", Moro closed her eye's and rest her head on his shoulder "it took you that long?" the two laughed lightly "Moro will you be mine , to share this forest home with?, to grow old and weak with? To have pup's, a family all our own?"

Moro shifted her head to look into his eye's "I wouldn't imagine it any other way, yes I will be your mate"

The wolves were locked in a trance of love in the forbidden forest, a knew place, that they would die to protect a place of there love.

They deicide it was time to go back to the home den for dinner with the other's.

They swam back to the regular forest and could hear the sound of crying a human's voice small and full of fear, ruuku and Moro ran to investigate, the closer to the sound the could also hear the sound of laughter and apelike hoot's, "the ape's?" Moro asked ruuku nodded "and someone else "the ran to see a small girl with her leg caught in a snarl of vine's and above her was a almost tipped over tree it would crush her if it fell, on the tattering tree were a few ape's jumping trying to make the tree fall, and not far off were Fetto and the piglet's laughing. Moro shot Fetto an angry glare, ruuku also looked at the piglet's "what do you think your doing we are not to hurt untreating human's!"

Fetto seamed to shrink he made a grimace face "we were just having fun" the tree crooked and began to fall, the girl put her arms up in defense, useless against a huge tree.

Moro could only think of her sister, and felt fear for the girl, the ape's dismounted the tree hoooping and clapping, ruuku did something that amazed Moro, he jumped from ware he was and rushed to the small crying girl. Moro watched as the girl only grabbed onto his fur and hugged him, she wasn't afraid of him, ruuku gently grabbed her leg in his mouth and pried her free. With her still hugging him he jumped out of the way of the falling tree and landed safely. The tree crashed into the ground making small rock's fly.

The girl looked at Ruuku's eye's and smiled and pet him on the head "good papa", Fetto and the pig's watched as the girl pet the wolf, Moro smiled ,so human's had some decency after all.

The ape's threw rocks at ruuku and the girl, Moro ran at them making them scatter "don't touch him you leaches" Moro looked at the three stooges and the ran away crying "please don't tell our dad" Moro barked at them "you'll be lucky if I don't get you!"

Moro attempted to get close to ruuku but the girl screamed and clutched Ruuku's fur, ruuku nudged the girl " it's ok she's my wife" the girl still wined a little "she's a good mama?" the girl asked ruuku nodded . The girl reached out for Moro and pulled her fur, Moro yelped. her yelp was followed by the parent's scream's "no, let her go!" ruuku and Moro backed away from the girl and parent's grabbed the girl and slowly observed the area, the father still scolding the wolves ran way to the son's, the mother woman smiled she put together what must have happened and thanked the wolves as she too ran off. ruuku and Moro smiled they had done something good for the human's and that made them feel much better then hurting them, like helping is the way it should always be.

They made there way home full of hope and love for they were to be mates, now how would the others take to it?

End of chapter 11, sorry it took so long for this but I moved and shit happens imp sure you know, so don't think I gave up on you guy's, those few faithful reader's. But I'll try to get more chapters in, im about halfway done with this story now, so it will be winding down shortly. Well just read and review please and I'll get those chapter's up in no time, thanks... Mel


	12. gravityfate

LIFE LONG LED

Chapter 12

So my friend's it seams this is getting closer to the finish and I hope some of you are still reading this. Sorry if I seam distracted but I am, life is really crazy now.

Well any way on with the show.

Gravity you and me, the fates.

Upon returning home ruuku was met by his father, he looked sternly at his son." may I have a talk with you my boy?" moro headed away to the den to allow her mate time with his father, she also wanted to tell her friends. The joy filled her heart she had never thought of a mate, or love.

She saw her friend's eating, but something made her avoid them and slip undiscovered into her quarters. She pressed herself against the rock wall of the cave, hidden in the darkness.

"what am I doing, why do I feel this way, I should tell them, but I feel I should wait" she slid onto her butt, "ruuku is such a good wolf, maybe to good."

She shook her head" love, no could it be I should just rethink that love can be trouble in the hard time's, I need to concentrate on ridding the forest of the cruel humans" she then smiled " but I like that way it feel's to have someone stand with you , laugh with you and love you" Moro slowly got up , she watched the other's eat, she saw Fetto talking with some of the girl's , moro blushed " at least my mate isn't a tail chaser" she giggled and walked out into the open, Kim spotted her and waved a paw " hey, Moro over hear!"

Ruuku and his father walked out into the forest," my son, I know that you and that Moro girl have been close, and .." ruuku cocked his head and arched his brow "what do you mean father?" gallon looked at his son and smiled " it's nothing bad to love, it's nothing to be ashamed of " ruuku turned away his dark fur hiding his embaressment.Gallon looked up into the forest canopy " I remember when I met your mother , her fur was full dark and it almost shone a blue color in the right lighting, her gray eye's " gallon smiled to him self " well any way , when I first told our pack about us being mate's I was met with hostility and was exiled" ruuku looked shocked " but I thought you guy's lived with them till , till your clan was exterminated " gallon nodded " that is true, let me finish, any way , she was a beta pup with low ranking in the clan, I was a alpha pup, my parent's already had chosen a mate for me."

Ruuku looked out into the wood's watching butterflies and bees. Gallon sat down now"

I couldn't settle with the mate they chose for me, she was nice, creamy fur, she wasn't ugly on the out side but her nature was brutal."

"Son she would purposely pick on your mother, biting her ears and eating her food, I couldn't stand it, seeing the one I love suffer." Ruuku looked at his father "what did you do, why wouldn't your parent's stop her?"

"because that's what they wanted, I grew to hate them, so one day, your mother and I ringed up some friend's and tormented Mara my chosen mate, we bit her tail, tore hunk's of her fur out, matching her appearance to her behavior.

It gave me great happiness to see her cry and runaway"

Ruuku smiled "I bet, what happened next didn't your parent's get angry?"

Gallon lifted his hind paw showing a ruffled area on his leg " I did pay, my own father, he, attacked me, he gave me this scar he crippled me making my rank go down, so I was the same as your mother"

Ruuku looked saddened "why would your own father do that to you?" gallon closed his eye's "I don't know but he thought it would sadden me, make me cry, but it made me equal to my mate, so she and I left, my leg slowly healing, your mother helped me get stronger, she taught me thing's only alpha's should know, that's when I found out the truth, my father was her half brother."

Ruuku looked angry "he would hurt his own sister that badly!"

Gallon got up putting all his weight on the scared foot " this wound was a reminder of what he did to me, and your mother, so I went back year's latter, many of the pack was happy to see me ,even my mother, but my father was ready to face me again, with the love of your mother on my side I slain my father, and became the alpha al over again, but I changed thing's , no longer did you have to have a chosen mate but you could be with whom ever you desire"

Ruuku jumped up "you, you created the soul mate democracy?!"

Gallon nodded " yes it was eye and many other's that spread the chain, im only telling you this just incase hital has not been a soul mate democrat, I hope for your sake he is"

Ruuku looked down "I never knew, that it was you, I just expected it to be one's right from the beginning,,

Even if I have to fight hital I will, but I have a feeling he is a good, wolf"

Moro and the other's were eating, Moro caught a glimp's of ruuku, her heart skipped she watered at the eye's. The other's saw her reaction "aww, so it is true you do like him" Kim teased, moro stud up only looking at ruuku now was moro he smiled, moro looked down at kim and her brother "no, I don't, I don't like him, I love him, with all I have he is my other half" , Fetto sighed and stuck his tong out, Kim and the other girl's sighed and batted there eye's "that's sooo romantic"

Moro now looking at her approaching mate " he is my yin, and I am his yang, like the earth need's the rain, I, his love.

The two united with embrace , sotto, saw her daughter with ruuku and simply smiled.

The next few day's hital and moro spent time together,

"Moro im glad u found a mate, but" moro stopped eating "but what father?"

Hital breathed in deeply "I just want you to be happy, just know that no matter what I and your mother love you" moro eased up and smiled "thanx daddy"

Sotto entered the feeding den "well now how about that ceremony planning" moro smiled and greeted her mother "we get to plan it all out, what to eat, the area, the flower colors"

Moro and sotto giggled and walked away leaving hital shaking his head "women!"

The fall was well into it's peek the tree's had brown red and orange leave's, the air had a sweet smell to it.Hital went to Ruuku's sleeping quarter's and woke him " hey come on we have work to do,"

Ruuku rolled over onto his back "what are you talking about?" hital grabbed ruuku's tail and pulled "get up we have invite's to get out your marriage is in three day's!"

Ruuku yelped and got up, licking his tail "gee was that necessary?" hital laughed "made me laugh!"

The two ventured out into the wood's " hey ware are we going?" ruuku asked still half a sleep. Hital walked faster "to nago's clan, he is invited, then were going to gather some Jacqueline due pre flowers, there Moro's favorite.

Ruuku smiled "your right but she also like's orchid's"

Hital began to gallop "then we best hurry flower's are dieing this time of year!"

The two wolves ran as fast as they could in the maze of mononoke forest.

Once reaching the bore fields "ruuku could smell the bore's, a sweet rotting odor.

"Now be careful what you saw, matter of fact just let me do the talking" hital whispered to and hital approached the bore's, they were grazing, ruuku saw little piglet's playing in the mud, a mother bore gave him a glare. Ruuku avoided eye contact.

Hital reached one of nago;'s sons "boy could you tell me ware your father is!" the teen pig looked at the wolf them smiled "oh yeah your fetto's papa, sure I'll get my dad" the teen walked away muttering "oh great Moro told on us, stupid human's, stupid Moro!"

Ruuku over herd him and snarled, hital looked at ruuku "mind your self these creatures could crush us so hold your tong boy" ruuku looked away angry.

Soon the sound of nago's heavy feet rumbled the ground "ahh my little wolf friend!" nago bowed, hital also bowed "good to see you, what bring's you all the way out hear?"

Hital now looking at ruuku " this is ruuku he's a fine wolf , and he is to wed my daughter moro" nago smiled showing his teeth and tusk's " wonderful, she is a good wolf much like you hatil im happy for her" ruuku smiled and bowed " it would make her happy if you could attend the ceremony" ruuku asked , the bore looked at the wolf " well I suppose I could come " hital and ruuku smiled " good, it will be in a few day's at the cherry fields" nago licked his lip's " umm cherries, I mean I wouldn't miss it for the cherries, I mean the world " the three of them laughed." Then well see you there "ruuku bowed.

The two wolves then ventured toward the mountain's" this is our best bet going this way" hital said pointing his nose t a darkened trail. Ruuku followed him into the darkness." Not many go this way anymore, but it is the fastest way to the field.

"

Ruuku and hital would scrape tree's as a marker to the wouldn't get lost.

Meanwhile Moro and her mother were spying on a family of fox, the small fox were tring to capture beaver's. Moro smiled "mother cant we just steal from them?" sotto nodded "no we will trade with them. well get them beaver and larger game if they can supply us with the fish we want for the party" moro sighed " I guess so t would be easier to steal though"

Moro and her mother slowly emerged from the bushes, the fox pup's were first to sound an alert, sotto crouched "we come in offering" Moro sprang from the bushes and darted past the fox adult's and caught the fleeing beaver. The fox snarled "that is our meal!" sotto nodded "yes now it is" the fox settled down "I see, what do you want wolf!" the pup's wag's there little tail's as Moro dragged the carcass to the fox family. Sotto sat up, looking much larger then the fox adult's. The female fox waged her tail "you want assistance on something, do you not?" moro smiled dropping the beaver, "your smarted then you look" , the male fox hissed, moro snickered , sotto hushed her daughter "don't mind her, but yes we would like your help, you see my child is going to be wed to her mate in a ceremony and, we want to have fish as the dinner". The pup's looked up from eating the beaver " weee wee can help yous " moro smiled at the cute pup's ,the father fox jumped in front of his pup's snarling , moro stepped back ."Leave my kit's alone!" he snarled ,the mother fox shook her head " im sorry about him, we might help if what your offering is worth it"

Sotto once more sat down , Moro sat next to her mother avoiding the male fox.

"We need a lot of fish we can get you just about any larger game what do you want for 100 fish, all at least 6 pounds?"

The fox huddle and whisper." Well take 4 goats" soto and moro looked at each other "

Goats?"

The fox pups ran around in a circle " yes tasty salty meat's sweet bones and spicy eye's, goat , goat!"

Moro got up and snarled " re you mad, goat's are human raised food!" the male fox rolled his eye's " oh well I guess no fish for you"

sotto whipped her tail impatiently " goat's you want four , then I up the ante , we need 140 on red bass 6 pound's each , also I want a cluster of crow egg's"

the fox looked at each other" fine it's a deal" sotto shot up and looked at her daughter " well then let's get those goats, you fox know better then to go back on your word, I'll give you two day's, well be back then, with the goat's"

the pup's waved there tails' " bye bye"

moro and sotto walked back to the den " mother is that wise stealing from the humans?"

sotto smiled " ware's your wild side , we need not fear , and this is after all your wedding "Moro smiled a toothy grin "your right!" The two then detoured heading for a human camp.

"What are you doing let's leave we have enough" hital cried up to ruuku,whom was climbing on a cliff to reach a large cluster of orchids.Hital stud next to the bushes of flowers they snatched the orchids in his mouth, and stared back down.

The sun had began to set, the two wolves now carried large bundles of flowers in there mouth's , the wood's began to stir with life, the small white human like creatures moro and ruuku saw in the spirits home began to materialize every ware, hital watched them shake there head's .They slowly made their way home, not till still darkness did they make it home, they could smell an unfamiliar meat. After placing the flowers in the cave they sleeplessly crawled to thire sleeping den, a long nite for them all.

The day had arrived the sun was sparkling on the dew.

Moro and sotto had already headed out to the cherry field, nago and a few bores came and carried the goats to the fox, Fetto was with them.

The male fox emerged from his den" finally the goat's" Fetto stepped up to the fox" now your end of the bargen please!"

The female fox lead them to a clearing that was full of fish," 146 fish and a cluster of 5 crow egg's" Fetto nodded , the bore's lowered the goat's down, and scooped up the fish, that were lieing on banana leaves ,for easy carrying.

Hital and the other wolves were assembling the flowers , the smell of the cherries ripening was mouth watering, the girl's chattered with each and his mother were cleaning his fur " thank you mother, I hope I look good" his mother smiled " you look handsome my boy , just like your father." Ruuku rubbed his head against her's " thank you"

Moro and ruuku meet in the field as other's watched , Kira smiled as the two sat before her ." it is with pride we unite these two wolves, my it be it was fate, love and happiness ,shall these two stay together till the end's come knocking at their door, my they have pup's my they live forever as mate's, protector's of mononoke forest and the river and sky clan's"

The feast went well and it was so that moro and ruuku became mate's for all to see.

That night was full of fun, laughter and memories were made, family's combined!

Thing's were perfect for the wolves, that's night moro and ruuku slept under the stars with thanks to the forest spirit was it walked the forest as it's night walker form it watched the mate's snuggle together , black and white, peace, love.

End of this chapter, I know the ending was a little cheesy but I was running out of ideas. anyway, I wonder what will happen next will they have pups , will the forest be safe. Read and review and I'll post more, I want at least 3 reviews' to post up the next chapter damn you!

Preview of the next chapter…

Like any other day, moro and ruuku walked the frosted forest, admiring the bare trees and, smelling the coming of winter. Moro snuggled her head under Ruuku's chin," it's so surreal , you and I, I've never been so happy " ruuku smiled down at his mate, something caught his attention, a human." Moro let's get out of hear , I see a human" moro looked arrogantly at the male humans watching them " what will that small pest do, just ignore him?" ruuku kept an eye on the human, the human held a weapon in his hand's that had the shiny metal at the tip."follish beast, I'll ride of them and get that city built ware I want it, me and my wife will have a fit home for are little baby!" the man stalked the wolves, other men not to far behind with weapon's matching their leaders." Sir must we follow theses creature's?" the man turned back and looked at the coward" what is your problem?" he said with a menacing grin, the follower bowed down " nothing Mr. eboshi nothing at all"

……..


	13. 60 seconds

Chapter 13

LIFE LONG LED

By Melanie Doucette

NOTE: this is a panicle chapter, warning it has spoilers for princess monoke

And cruel violence so don't cry, hey I told you so. Some thing's may disturbe you or make you think less of me but this is fiction and I would never want these thing's to happen well.. j/k on with the chapter.

Chapter 13, 60 seconds!

Like any other day, Moro and ruuku walked the frosted forest, admiring the bare trees and, smelling the coming of winter. Moro snuggled her head under Ruuku's chin," it's so surreal, you and I, I've never been so happy "ruuku smiled down at his mate, something caught his attention, a human." Moro let's get out of hear , I see a human" Moro looked arrogantly at the male humans watching them " what will that small pest do, just ignore him?" ruuku kept an eye on the human, the human held a weapon in his hand's that had the shiny metal at the tip."follish beast, I'll rid of them and get that city built ware I want it, me and my wife will have a fit home for are little baby!" the man stalked the wolves, other men not to far behind with weapon's matching their leaders." Sir must we follow theses creature's?" the man turned back and looked at the coward" what is your problem?" he said with a menacing grin, the follower bowed down "nothing Mr. Eboshi nothing at all"

Moro and ruuku walked out into a field, the sky was gray with clouds, the field looked lonesome

Ruuku looked at his mate, he nipped her shoulder, she jumped and nipped back, the two began to chase one another, playing the end up on the ground rolling,, Moro stopped suddenly, and ruuku looked around for danger, but soon realized it was not a threat that stopped Moro but, it was snowing. Moro smiled as snow flakes landed on her nose soon found himself staring at his lovely mate, he couldn't hide his smile Moro looked into his eye's " my love, what is it?" she asked nosing his cheek , he licked her muzzle " Im just admiring you , you're a sight" Moro rolled her eye's " I am not" ruuku bit her ear gently " must you deny complements ?" Moro wiggled free from his grip on her ear, "I don't know it just seam's weird sometimes"

Ruuku sat up over looking the field as hunk's of snow filled the surrounding's "I have a feeling well be getting a lot of snow" Moro looked around "this will make it hard for human's to stalk us and fit for me to crush them" ruuku looked down at his black fur "im affixed, I have no use "Moro looked back at her mate

"Never fear my love it's bring terror to any human that dare's take you from me"

Ruuku sighed "it is I that should protect you" ,Moro nudged her mate "you do protect me." The snow fell heavy around the two, they touched paws, Moro smiled lightly

" I'll always need you" Moro rubbed her face on his, they closed there eye's

"don't doubt for a second that I wouldn't need your love, crave your touch, long for your kiss" Ruuku smiled at his mates word's, never has Moro been so gentle, she was mostly ruff and straight forward , but this was different , she was letting her guard down for him.

"Only you will this part of me come out "Moro whispered, ruuku giggled "it's like you can read my mind, Moro, but I like, love you either way"

The two would sleep out in the snow that night, as the clouds rolled away, to reveal a star filled sky, the wolves blanketed in snow, gazed on the sky and felt bliss.

Life created from love, hope created from love, happiness created from love, fear created from love, destiny, love, hate, love, lust,love strength, love.

A paw slammed the earth beneath it, sending snow up in a puff "outrage!"

Tusk's and yellow glowing eyes met in the dark of the night outside the wolf cave.

"Absurd, we can't allow that!" a husky wolf voice cried out "how are you to make up rules tiny?" a bore bellowd.Anger heated, tension built.

Kara final took front stage " calm your selves my children, we must not fight each other, non the less humans, now" Kara looking at nago " we must understand, humans are a threat at time's and will be dealt with " looking at hital who was furious with nago

" WE cant just start fight's with the human's and give them a reason to hate us, why cant we try to live along side the man kind?" Nago snorted "we cannot live with them, they eat us, they eat our food, they are a parasite, you stupid shewolf!"

Hital's eye's widened "how dare you insult the wolf clan?!" Nago staring daggers at hital " I was simply stating SHE is a stupid bitch!" Wolves and wild bored lunged for each other, Kara stepped back in horror, "no . no.. This isn't right" she sighed

Soto's voice made all of them stop "ENOUGH YOU PIG'S ENOUGH YOU MUTS"

They all looked at her, her gray fur and freckled face, her gentle eye's

"We cant fight them if we fight each other damn it we need to live, live for the lives that have yet to live" she said looking at her stomach . Hital looked away now knowing

"With pup's are you?" nago asked, Soto nodded.

The other bore's spoke amongst each other , hital wouldn't look at his mate. She could sense his anger " to bad , hital, to fucking bad,!" she screamed, making all the talking stop, they all watched her" did I ruin your fun did I stop your stupid fight!?"

hital shot a glare at Soto "shut up" she was looking at him with heat in her chest her mind was on fire "all you ever care about is leading I having the last word, being the big and bad son of a bitch, well I cant stand you, not like that, " hital looked away from her to the bore tribe "let's not mind the shewolf she's just pregnant and grumpy, we have more important, thing's to tal..""IMPORTANT!" she screamed and interrupted her claw's spred open " I'll show you what's important " she lunged for hital, he mearly just stepped aside letting her fall into the snow. She didn't lift her face up from the snow, Kara looked sad and disgusted at hital, all the wolves looked down even bore's were shocked.

"Go home Soto, go home and stop" hital spoke calmly. Soto's body rose from the snow that piled around her , she slowly began to walk away, snow still shrouding her gray face. One of the wolves spoke" home's the other way, Soto dear" Soto ignored and kept sulking "Home, go home," she now turned to face her mate "home, that all I ever wanted us to have, but your never there, this isn't a home "her voice began to raise

"I'll never be home!" she set out in a run, into the darkness into the uncertainty's of the forest. Kara was on top of hital before her knew it, her eye's glaring down into his "you're a coward, a bastard "she was a match for hital heavy eye's cold .He closed his eye's "I did, I did bring her hear to give her a home , didn't I but all I gave her was a elusion "Kara got off of him " all I did was change into, into a monster"

"Why couldn't I stop to see?" hital set out after his mate.

The wolf clan and the bore's looked at one another "we will kill the human's with or without your help Kara!" nago turned away leading his clan away "Nago im sure you'll grow to regret that!" he said nothing, nothing was said not that night not after that,

Nothing.

The next morning Moro woke up the sky was gray dark, Ruuku's fur was coated in white snow, she smiled .She got up careful not to wake him, she looked around the forest, a deep wind grabbed at Moro , it chilled her , she herd a cry from deep in the forest . Her heart skipped "something's wrong" the clouds moved in heaving with the threat of snow.

The wood's looked frightened, Moro smelt a musty smell." Something's coming, I can feel it, something will change, "

She turned around franticly looking as the wind whipped her fur around, also sending lose snow aloft " will we be a family, will we find hope" she looked at her slowly stirring awake ,mate " forbidden love, something's going to happen , starting now!"

Ruuku could see the look of dread in his mate's face "Moro what's wrong?"

She crumpled over onto her hunches "ruuku something's wrong, don't you feel it?" he looked around, sniffed a little" no why?"

Moro jumped past him, she was running, ruuku tried to follow her, she kicked up a dust of snow it blending her into the snow, "Moro wait stop ware are you going?"

Her heart carried her, she effortlessly dodged the trees, she was blindly being led.

Hital was face to face with humans, caged .He could smell his mate, he could hear her sobs, the human's, damn human's caught them. Hital thrashed around his cage, the human's laughed at him as he brought wounds onto his nose. He was blinded with rage, drool cascading from his mouth he snap's at any passer by's." he'll kill him self this one " a man pointed at hital, showing his son the wolf " I wanted to give you a pet, but im afraid this one will never learn"

Hital snapped "I'll never be yours " the human's could not understand him "human you hear me, say something ?" the human's talked to each other hital stopd trashing " why cant the understand me why?"

"they are clouded boy" a voice answered, hital looked behind his cage to see a wolf, tired and on a harness "you let them claim you?" hital spat "no how could I fight, they are just to strong "hital saw all the old scar's "help me out of this, I have to save my mate!" the harnessed dog laughed a little "you cant help her, it's to late now, you cant even save yourself!" Hital charged hitting his head on the cage's splitting his nose, blood seeped "I'll kill you then you wretch!" the dog trotted away when called by a human.

Moro soon could see Kara and the other's they were all sniffing around "Kara, what's wrong?" Kara looked at her granddaughter "Moro, its bad, your mother and father are gone" Moro saw Fetto and a girl wolf smelling the tree's "ware did they go?" Kara looked sad "we don't know, they got into an argument and Soto ran, hital went to find her, but they still haven't returned scene last night"

Ruuku out of breath "Moro, why did you do that?" Moro looked at her mate " im sorry, my parent's are missing " Ruuku looked sad " im sorry , im sure they'll turn up " Kara nodded "he's right they just need time, im just concerned cause my daughter, she's pregnant " Moro gasped " ah I almost forgot , I hope there ok "

Kara nudged Moro "well go home and rest, give them time, if they don't return in a few day's we'll search for them" Moro and the other's nodded, they all went back to the cave.

Steal iron, fire , horrid smell's , Soto was in a wooden crate a small bowl of water next to her and a rope looped over her neck. She was inside a tent, a small fire light the tent, Soto looked around, meat's were hung up to dry, hide's lined the tent , some of wolves , Soto shuttered " hital ware are you get us out of hear " she said looking at her fat tummy.

In a few weeks' she would have pups and this was not a fit place Soto checked the cage for weaknesses. She found that the top was cracked, she decided to try to escape when the human's weren't around, she could hear them outside, she could hear them laughing.

Hital curled up in a ball, watching the sky darken , he smiled planning an escape , he thought that the other's were searching .the human's began to crowned around a fire in the center of the village, the village was on top of a hill, hital remembered this hill, it was hard with stone center. The human's were hearing to dig the iron of the hill. They had already cut down a good portion of the tree's on the hill.Hital watched the pet's waging there tail's for the human's hital's lip's curled " bastard's" he slowly got up and looked up to the sky , not a star in sight. "ware are you guy's " he hushed .he knew he had to play this right or he would be kilt, he stop thrashing, he needed to conserve his energy , even if it meant fooling the human's , hital was smart and wouldn't let his mate suffer. Not with out a fight, he could smell cooking meat, smelt like ox meat.

Mr. Eboshi held a cup in his hands and his ripe with pregnancy wife sat beside him.

" I'll carve this hill into a fine town, a town even the emperor will crave and want, but we will not give it, this is our iron town" the human's clapped and cheered .The eating and festival carried on late into the night, but interruption happened. The wife had gone into labor, a few men carried Miss Ferra into the tent, Soto watched them, sotto backed to the edge of her cage. The woman's cried startled sotto, but sotto knew what was happening.

"Get some water" a woman hollered .Sotto watched the human's gather around the birthing human. "How rude, wont they give her privacy to birth?" sotto did not understand the human birth.

Hital could hear the sound's from the tent, a perfect distraction, he began to thrash about, the cage stated to weaken "if you get out, you'll have to face me" , hital saw a pet, a different one from before this one was large and brown one eye missing.hital used his hinde leg's to smash threw the cage "im not scared of you!" hital shook part's of the cage off of his back. The brown wolf smirked at hital " my job is to stop escapees and for that I get food" Hital looked disgusted " stupid pet, I'll kill you" the two wolves met in a clash , the brown wolf used his heavy shoulder's to knock hital over onto his back, hital used his leg's to kick but the brown wolf grabbed hital's trought ,despair filled hital's thoughts , he made a fatal mistake .The sound of the fighting elated the human's, a few men came to the fighting " kill him kill him!" they cheered.

The cry of the baby made sotto fold her ear's back, the women cued " aww look at the lovely lady" the baby was a girl, the mother reached for her child. A woman cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby in the water. A woman was born this woman would one day take over for her father.

Mr. Eboshi was crying "what a wonderful child, and she will rule as mighty as I" he held his child close to his wife, "you gave me a, lovely daughter "

Soto looked as the child reached its hand's from the blankets and cried .Sotto began to worry about her pups inside. She could hear sound's from out side, she then remembered hital, she began to panic, she felt her was in danger. She looked at the human's, then at the weak spot of the cage.

It was now or never, she used her strength and lunched out of the cage, the human's turned to see her free on the ground's the rope around her neck chewed threw, Mr Eboshi frowned

"Get that bitch!" , sotto darted out of reach, she slipped out of the tent, she could see the brown wolf over her mate. "Hital!" she charged at the brown wolf she shouldered him off, hital gasped for air , he could vaguely make out his mate sobbing on top of him.

"get up we have to run!" she cried , human's began yelling and grabbed torches " come on hurry !" hital slowly got up blood dripping from his neck " we have to escape !"

Hital muzzled his mate; the two ran, narrowly avoiding a snare net. The humans' roared," damn sir there getting away" Mr eboshi looked angry "I won't let those vermin escape, send the dog's after them!".

there hearts were rattling like birds in a cage. The sky began to glow as cloud's parted to let the moon's light to shine. Soto heavy with pup's was out running even hital, she knew she was loosening her mate, she took in a deep breath while running her, pup's wiggled she smiled inside a sad smile, Soto let the breath out as a loud howle.

Mama!" Moro's ear's perked, she looked to the other for confirmation, and Kara nodded.

"Everyone left's form, work as one, my daughter your leader, sotto, hital, they need us they need us now! " They all set out into the night, seeker's seeking sniffer's sniffing, Back lagers were last in rank. Moro and Fetto were up ahead with Kara, ruuku let Moro have her space he hoped and pryed for his mate. Moro led the search , she followed a faint sound, she wasn't sure what the sound was but she knew.

The dog's about 14 of them were quick on hital and Soto. Soto looked back at her mate, he was weakening, she grimaced and looked a head once more she saw an opening, she headed hital into the bushes past a few tree's and into the stream." this will throw them off, "They ran into the water "let it carry you keep quiet maybe they wont hear us or see us "The dog's lost them in the bushes. The big brown wolf searched franticly," we can't lose them, find there scent!"

They rode the stream for a little while"let's get out before we freeze" they struggled to get out, once on land hital clasped " I cant run any more" , sotto looked around franticly

"we have to got, I called to the other's they'll save us if we give them time, lets go"

Hital looked down "my body cant go on" Sotto crouched down to her mate, the bleeding around his neck went down but he had lost a lot of blood.

"my love we have to try " Hital struggled to get up, sotto helped him, hital stud next to his mate " come one let's go!" sotto pleaded, he just stud there looking down .Sotto could hear the dog's " hey there they are over there!" a dog preached.

Sotto looked at her mate, she sterns up her face " that's enough of that, your being a baby, that's not the hital I love and know"Hital looked up at her , no he looked past her , she looked behind herself to see what he was looking at.

"Hurry I hear bark's, that humans' must be after them follow those sound's" Moro yelled over her shoulder, The wolves gave a group howle.

They were close to hital and sotto.

Hital looked eye to eye with his mate "im done running im done hiding!" hital stomped his foot and turned facing the stream, Sotto looked at him "are you mad?" The dog's panting was ear shot away, the pack's cry just shy of them.Soto started to walk to her mate, hital turned looking at her shouting" GO run sotto save those puppies save your self! Save them!" Soto's eye's watered she nodded and closed her eye's letting the tears roll free" I love you hital" Then she ran off into the dark shadow's of the tree's to her pack.

Hital could see them now he could see the brown one leading them across the stream.

Once on land tooth and claw.Hital jumped up and sunk his fang's into a dog's face biting his eye's, he used his hind leg's to kick free from the blind dog, he landed down next to the brown wolf, hital used his foreleg's to push the wet wolf over and pounce onto his back.Hital grabbed the brown one's ear's and tore them off.

Sotto could hear the battle, but she also herd her pursuer of her own, a stray had ignored the battle and went for her. She could feel the other breathing on her, she looked back to see it was an oddly patterned wolfe with blue glowing eye's "Get away" she screamed The dog used his front paw to trip her, sotto could see the snow shrouding her " Moro!"

Moro could hear the cry, but could see her father and the dog's fighting, the wolf's attacked, tareing into the dog's.Fetto clawed into one of them using his teeth to tare hunk's of fur and flesh from the dog. Whimper's and snarls, Hital was dragged away from the battle by Moro, hital was bleeding, and his leg was badly wounded " ware is mother ware is she?" Hital drosly looked at his daughter "she's gone.. I "HItal forced him self up and brushed past Moro " I have to save her!" Moro watched her father run into the wood's , she followed but was unable to keep up .It was like he ran with the wind, faster then her had ever ran.Soto needed him badly.

"Stop no" the dog grabbed Soto's left paw in his jaw's , he crunched down, her bone's snapped and crackled her scream , made the dog smile as blood filled his mouth.Hital could hear her, he soon was in view and darted to the attacker Hital tore into the dog's shoulder," I'll kill you fucker!" hital let got and grabbed a leg of the dog and thrashed about wildly, snapping the bone hital let go of the dog and looked down at him " you'll regret turning on the wolves!" Sotto squealed " ah" hital turned to see a metal stick come winding down into his face, white

…..d..e

Sotto screamed seeing her mate's head cracked open like a melon, a human snatched her up into his arms, she flailed about, her wounded paw throwing drop's of blood all over. A drop of blood landed on the nose of the aw struck Moro, staring at her slain father brain's all over the weapon lodged in his head. Sotto looked at her daughter " MORO!"

Moro saw the man's smile as he brought a small knife up into the thought of sotto. "MO,,ro" blood. Moro couldn't breath , she felt weak and every thing went black.

… ath.

A coldness wrapped the forest, cold, still dead,

The other's head burryed the body of hital , Soto's body was not found the man must have kept it as a trophy. Sickness waged , Kara had lost her daughter that day, pup's gone life over. Moro was the last pup bareing wolf in the clan, Kara could scence Moro's pup's even this early in life .If not before, now the wolves had a buring hate and had to wage a war, to end the human's in iron town.

Deep in to cave Moro was sleeping, dreaming, ruuku kept close to her.

"Moro, we will not have to fight any more one day soon it's all coming to the end, and im sure of it." Moro kept her eye's closed, ruuku rest his head on her's "I'll make sure the pups are safe with you "

END of this chapter

Sorry it's not a happy ending, but nobody said it would be damn it.

Im on a roll with writing even though my computer randomly crashes, and some of the original chapter 13 was lost I re wrote it but it's not as good as the first, damn computer, sorry for the swearing in this chapter but any way, next time thing's really boil , Moro and ruuku must keep her and the pup's safe, the eboshi's grow!

What happens next, don't bother guessing because you're wrong! Hahaha

Read and review damn it!!!!!


	14. code of the law tooth and paw

Chapter 14

Life long led

By you should know by know

The last chapter was dark and not very nice

And well… neither is this one so bla.

A few weeks had passed and the wolves were becoming tight on securing the den area and reading for a chance to destroy the humans.

Some scout's were sent on a basis to keep an eye on the human's development.

Moro had become more habitable, becoming more aware of human deconstruction of the forest.

Fetto came to his sister one day,"moro can I speak with you?" Moro looked up

She slowly got up. Her tummy was beginning to grow in her third week of pregnancy.

"what do you want brother" moro asked

Fetto walked up to his white sister " I came to talk about something important"

Moro looked to the cave entrance seeing a brown wolf in the opening.

"moro I have taken a mate of my own her name is tilly I'd like you to meet her"

The brown wolf came in her belly was hanging heavy .

"You're with pup's?" Moro asked

Fetto looked back to his approaching mate "yes but were trying to keep it from the elders"

tilly smiled " hello moro, it's nice to meet you"

Moro weakly smiled back "you do you try to fool the elders?"

Fetto sat down " moro you know as well as I do that a war is insueing lives will be lost ..."

moro interrupted her brother

"The wasted live's of the human's will be lost not our's "

Fetto looked down " I know you disagree but I think you and ruuku should come with us and live some ware that's safe for the pup's "

Moro looked at her brother confused " so your running from the war is that it?"

Tilly looked worried, Fetto stamped a paw

"moro do we really have to put the unborn to risk, they deserve the right to live"

Moro turned away from her bother

"your just running , I'll never run from my family "

Ruuku's voice interrupted his mate's

"Moro he's right the pup's don't deserve to die, and I wont let any harm come to them or you" Moro looked to ruuku

"I must fight with what's left of my family!"

Ruuku now walking out of the den "I'll fight and destroy the human's and you'll keep the pup's safe, that's the bottom line"

Moro cashed out after him "what do you mean, I'll have to stand by and do nothing in the aid of my family's survival"

Ruuku looked sternly at his mate "you will be prolonging the future of the pack, keep the pup's safe"

Moro swallowed hard and looked down, "fine but you have to come home safe to me damn it!"

Tilly and Fetto were smiling now " moro you know this forest well, you can help find us a safe havean" tilly asked,

Moro smiled reluctantly " I suppose your right".

Later that day while Moro and her brother found a new den site ruuku had a meeting with the other wolves preparing to fight.

The sound's of the bores in the wood's proved that they were already setting out to fight the human's; the wolves were ready as well.

"Today is the day my friend's that day that we start the assault that will end the human's greed." Kara spoke to the wolves

"Much of our family has been lost and much destroyed in our forest so we must fight out this virus none as man!"

Ruuku listed and could only think about his mate and his unborn pup's, hoping soon he could be with his family in peace.

From that day on the wolves made small attack's on tiny villages but steer clear from the big town that came to be known as iron town.Moro's birth was creeping up soon she would have the pup's.fetto and his mate had a different den site not to far away .

Ruuku came to visit his mate; Moro was bloated with the pups

"Im sure they will be out soon" ruuku muzzled his mate, Moro growled

"They are to heavy I can't stand it much longer"

Ruuku dragged in the rabbit her caught for Moro, she ate it feverishly.

The den was in the dark of the wood's a good spot, a spot ware a human would not dare to go. This place was not far from the forest spirit's water cove.

Ruuku loved his mate and wanted her to be safe and would do anything to keep her safe. Moro finished eating and looked at ruuku "what" ruuku licked some of the blood from her face "nothing , I must go now and fight the other must have set out already ,I have to go with Kara" moro put her paw on his " you better becarefull and come back to me you promise ?" ruuku looked away but moro snarled " don't turn away from me you better come home to your family " ruuku looked at moro " I will I promise and I'll teach the pup's how hunt just like me too"

It was getting dark the sky was still a dusty gray moro watched as her mate disappeared into the night,that night she had the pup's alone and afraid.

The forest wouldent be silent and calm this night not for anyone,not the wolf not the ape or the deer .

The fate of the forest was at the hand's and paw's of human and wolf , moro slept with her eye's never leaving her pup's , the two white fuzzy male pup's nursed on there mother , moro felt sad but happy a pride only a mother could feel, moro looked forward to traveling with her mate with the pup's following and playing, she wanted to playwith her family in the snow in the sun at night in the day for always , she hoped the war would be over soon so she could get her life back so she could get her mate back.

The smell was horrid burning Ruuku's nostrils, his eye's stianded looking for san and code. Burning tent's and human flesh made it hard to smell for them.

A blur of white fur was ahead of him "ruuku follow me the others are this way"

Ruuku followed Kara into the human camp, the camp that was a city, iron town.

Moro lye in her cubby whole with the two pup's suckling her mind raced wondering how her mate was fareing in the battle.

Kara and ruuku reached the sound's of war, human's and wolf.Kara could hear metallic clang's and thud's and wolf caught a glimp's of a human swinging at a golden colord wolf, ruuku lunged for the human. Ruuku's jaw's clamped down on the man's arm, stopping him from striking the gold wolf. The wolf took the opening to attack the man's face,ruuku pulled back on the arm's hearing it pop from the socket, the man's cries were muffled by the gold's wolf's attack on his face, tareing his face then using his hind paw's kicked pushing himself away from the human, tareing the arm free, ruuku landing close to a sword s swing. Ruuku dropping the severed arm, had to dodge the attack of a sword's man.

The sword whistled buy ruuku just missing his ear's, ruuku crouched down low, then using the force to spring back up and sink his teeth into the swordsman chest making the man lose his balance and fall, ruuku mauled the man.

"Ruuku over hear!"

Ruuku looked up from the blood bath, his muzzle drenched in blood, it was code with san riding him. The three leg'd code moved gracefully even with san ontop his back.

Ruuku meet them "good to see you again, even though the circumstance is not so pretty"

San joked.

Ruuku nodded "good, have you seen ware Kara went?"

Code turned indicating to a tent "he went inside of that tent"

Ruuku and the other's ran to the tent, seeing Kara finishing off a woman and child.

"Good for you three to join, we must find the headstrong and destroy it!"

Ruuku looked unwilling "Kara we can't not with our number's we must find the other wolves and all go together"

Kara had a crazed look in her eyes "no we need to go now and not waste anytime!"

San smacked Kara "damn listen we need to get more help, I can hear more human's approaching "

Kara snarled at the girl " fine you can run but I will go on to kill the eboshi's"

Kara exited then tent in a hurry heading to the large building atop the hill of the town.

Ruuku looked at his friend's "im sorry but I can't let her go on her own, you two find others to help and meet us "Ruuku ran off after Kara.

The sky was murky looking as it would rain anytime, few stray flashes of lighting danced in the murky knew this was a dangerous attempt, but knew Kara could not be resond with, she was hungry with caught up with Kara, they reached to outside of the building, a lew of armed men charged for the two wolves, Kara looked at ruuku, smiling "are you ready to put an end to this madness ruuku?" Ruuku readied into a pouncing stance "I will fight for my family!"

The two wolves clashed with the humans. Claw's sword's it was a massacre.

Kara was fighting past the human's moving deeper into the building searching for the man that kilt her daughter!

Ruuku fought to keep up with his partner, ruuku geatherd a few cuts on his forearm's but still fought undaunted.

Code and san found a few wolves attacking women "come with us Kara and ruuku need your help please hurry .The wolves followed san and code "we have to help them, Kara's gone mad with vengeance "

The other wolves complied to help even though they were scared.

Ruuku fought onward using his anger to help, he fought for his parent's lost in the battle dead, but not in vain, ruuku missed them but had to fight for his pups.

Threw all the mayhem Kara was finding her way around, to a smell that was familiar to

Her.

Ruuku lost sight of Kara, and was forced to go the opposite direction.

Kara was in the den of the beast but to her surprise the man was not there but, a woman, the mate of the murderer. Ms Eboshi was in a gown she screamed at the sight of the bloody mangled tired looking wolf. Kara smiled, this was a vengeance that was still gratifying but not what she really wanted, but for now it would do.

Kara knew she had to move fast , now was her chance to avenge her family, and her unborn grand pup's!.

Kara backed her into a corner the woman grabbed lantern and tried to hit Kara with it. Kara used that opening to lunche and land on her chest knocking her against the wall, kara had the woman's face in front of her own, she store into ms eboshi's fear stricken eye's "you evil bitch you and your kind have taken everything from me!"

Eboshi tried to claw at Kara's face but she bit her hand's chomping off her finger's her cry's caught the attention of a guard outside the room.

Kara could hear the man approaching, now she had to finish.

From the hall way ruuku heard a horrible scream from the woman , he rushed toward the sound, but before he could get to the room he herd a second cry .

He saw the guard pulling his sword from Kara's limp body,

How could this happen, anger raged into ruuku , he was unable to save Moro's last family member, he knew her sorrow would be great, he wanted vengeance for her.

San and code were not far behind, they watched as ruuku destroyed the man effortlessly.

This war destroyed a lot for every one and it wasn't over yet.

Ruuku looked up from the dead man, to see Mr Eboshi looming over san and code

"Look out " ruuku jumped alerting his friend's to move, they just escaped his sword swing.

"dare you human girl fight along side the demon's" he roared chasing after them,San looked back at the man " im not a pitiful human like you!" mr eboshi let them escape as he went back to his dead wife.

Ruuku happily exited the building, now looking at san, code and the other wolves.

"we must stop mr eboshi and kill his pup as well so that the madness end's"

Code and san nodded .the other wolves snarled "he kilt our leader we will kill him!"

Ruuku looked back at the building "we must be quick, ok san you and code need to Moro and have her move the pup's some ware with her brother some ware safer!"

Code and san set off toward Moro's den to save the knew that human's would follow them to Moro's den but he planed on ambushing the human's before they reach the den.

Code and san moved silently threw the wood's, they were close to moro's den when they herd the sound's of fighting not far behind them, they knew they had to keep moveing.the pup's had to be brought to safty.San could see moro out side the den " moro moro!" san stud balancing on code effortlessly , the two work together so well over the time they lived alone in the wood's. Moro smiled relived to see a face she knew.

Ruuku was terrorizing the human's that tried following san and code, three men and a small boy,ruuku decided to spare the boy " you see how foolish your elder's were they lost there lives" the boy was cowering beside the decapitate men, holding a stick .Ruuku

Snarled at the boy " that stick wont do anything for you , not against me or my family now leave or I'll kill you too!" the boy nodded and ran off into the wood's.

Moro's pup's cries could be herd coming from the hole in the ground, code and san watched the pup's crawl out white like moro the pup's little tail's waging "we've come to help you move them to fetto's den it's safer their, ruuku want's us to move quickly. Moro looked at her two pup's " go ahead of me with the pup's I'll lag behind to make sure no human's are following" san grabbed the pup's code looked at her " can I carry one there just so cute , san frowned "fine but be careful make sure you cover your mouth with moss"

Moro licked her pup's "now be good for them they wont hurt you listen and do as they tell you" Moro then ran down the wood's ware code and san came from.san knew Moro was lying, she was going to find ruuku, so now there job was more important so they set off right away.

The human and wolf flashed threw the wood's, they weren't to far from fetto's den, from the corner of san's eye's she saw a small boy run out in front of them,he was holding a stick, they were moving to fast to stop, code tried to stop, sending san flying off of him past the boy the pup in her hand's she landed into a bush getting scraped but she was ok and the pup was sniffing wildly at the scent of the stranger.

The boy's screams soon ended as san turned to see code tareing the boy apart, the other pup hideing behind code, san sighed but before she would get up she noticed the stick protruding from his chest. San ran to his side " code your hurt!" code looked down at the stick and using his teeth the grabbed it out , a stream of blood followed but he got up "im fine it's just a flesh wound we cant stop now there may be more human's with more irritating tricks" code carefully picked back out the pup, san looked at the wound, it was bad but she knew code was right they had to keep moving. San declined from rideing him "come on "they continued on but slower.

Moro came upon the three dead decapitated men and smirked, she knew the work of her mate he must not be far, she longed to see him. Moro followed Ruuku's scent ,this led her to a small group of human's that thought they were hidden from wolves . "well well well, look what we have hear!" moro growled the humans whimpered and threw sticks at Moro, it was a group of women and children. Moro wanted to kill them but knew ruuku had seen them but didn't kill so she only taunted them baring her fangs " ware did the black wolf go" the people only cried , the children screaming eye's welling with tear's and snot's running from there noses. Disgusting moro thought "ware did he go?" she asked more threatingly .A woman got up and jumped at moro "leave us alone you demon just let us be" but before the woman lay a hand on Moro, Moro snapped the woman's hand's off "don't touch me you bitch, I asked you a question now answer me damn it" the woman fell back looking at her handless stump's bleeding, she screamed scareing the other's into a panic, the other human's scattered. This made Moro really mad, she put the thought of ruuku aside and decided to get some anger out in a very violent way.

Moro felt her claws did into the earth she could feel the humans feet running, this set her a blaze, she jumped following the women leaving the handless one alone , moro closed in on a red haired woman moro came up on her and used her front paw to trip the human, once the woman was on the ground moro dove into her back her claw's clamping on the spine , her teeth peeling the skin off the woman screamed tiring to get up "do you really want to get up or do you want me to kill you and end your meaningless life now?" moro whispered into the woman's ear , the woman sobbed " I don't want to die" moro jumped off of her and smiled blood dripping off her muzzle, the woman placed her hand's on the ground and pushed up to get up but instead a horrid sound erupted as her exposed spine snapped sending a geyser of blood up the woman looked at moro's eye's .Moro smiled a toothy grin "too bad". Moro moved on to the next victim.

Moro saw a woman and child hiding in a bunch of bushes Moro rushed at them flinging the child away from her mother, the child landed against a tree "momma"

Moro pind the mother down "all could be avoided if you just had told me ware my husband went" the mother grabbed moro's ear's "they will kill every last one of you a swear it "the mother spat in moro's face, moro smiled then looked up at the child "your mother is brave like a wolf and she will die like one too"

Moro licked her chops "you humans like to ware the fur of wolves, you say it's so warm and soft" Moro looked at the human's neck "you skin us then ware us"

The woman tugged moro's ear's tring to get free.

Moro grabbed the skin on the woman's chest and tore it peeling it off taking a big length off, the woman's hand's tried to push Moro off, Moro got off the skinless human, and with a toss threw the skin onto her fur.

Moro walked over to the stiff scared child "humph it's not warm or soft "she shrugged the skin off dropping it in front of the child "your mother was brave like a wolf but not soft like one "moro then started to walk off leaving the dieing mother with her child, the child dragged her mother's skin and tried placing it back on her mother, but that only made her mother cry even more. Moro smiled "stupid humans"

Code abruptly fell over dropping the pup, san turned back to her friend "code, noo"

She placed down the pup she was holding, the pup's cuddled together whimpering.

San but her hands over the wound to try stopping the blood looked weakly into her eye's "I don't think you can heal me this time" san's eye's began to water up " no code you'll be alright" code looked at he pup's they were shaking and scared "save them , bring them to Fetto hurry" san nodded hastily " no I cant leave you!"

Code smiled at his human friend "san I need you to save them for me, please they may be the last of my kind" san hugged her wolf companion her face getting covered in his blood" I'll never forget you I'll get them to safety I promise" code took in a deep breath "good then I'll see you soon, my friend , good night . .. I love you" san felt as code let out his last breath like letting out his soul, free now finally from the world of chaos. San slowly got up the pups now by her side she scooped them up and put them into her carrying pouch and head off into the wild with one last look at her lost friend.

San ran threw the woods as fast as she could. She felt like something was watching her she hoped it was Fetto of his mate. She knew it was the eye's of a wolf,the pups began to cry they too sensed the wolf ."who are you what do you want " san cried the sound got closer " leave me alone " the sound was at her heel's as she turned a blurry ball of fur landed on her showering her with licks "stop that" san said falling on her but, the pup's escaped her pouch and joined in on the licking , san couldn't help but giggle " ok stop please" she opened her eye's to see Fetto walking over " you made it" he said Fetto sat down "tango come hear how many time's have I told you not to runaround like that it's not safe" san sighed and relaxed as she bought the pup's following Fetto to his den she got the pup's safely to the den and knew code would be proud .

She couldn't help but wonder what Moro was up to and if she found ruuku.san sat by the den as Fetto and his mate listen to san story about what was happening.

Moro was leg deep in a stream washing the blood from her muzzle she herd a sound coming up from behind her and it was coming up real fast she readied her self for the attack!

Find out what happens next, sorry I took so long but ive been dealing with a lot of shit right now. But any way I hope you liked this chapter it was written in part's then joined together. Well I better get working on the next chapter cause im closing on the end of the story now so not much more chapter's to go I think only two more. Well read and review please and thanx for reading.


	15. why im the god

Sorry for the very long wait but hear is the next chapter hope you enjoy the chap sorry it starts off very strange but youll get why ..enjoy and review!!!

From behind moro came a sound , moro turned to see the golden wolf come out to her in a run. Almost unable to stop running her stoped splashing in the water near her.

Moro kept her eye's on him "what's wrong?" she asked, he looked at her panting, gasping for breath ."You must hurry ruuku and a few other's are stuck in a trap I can't get them out by myself "moro felt a cold air inside her and was full of dread " teake me to him now!" the two wolves set off to rescue ruuku and the fighter wolves.

…the sounds of nature stopped, the cries of battle seized, air no longer resinated.Moro's eye's glazed over slowly blurring out the image she bestowed apon.Ware was the forest spirit now, moro .

moro,.. Feeling lost... unable to move,her mate fighting relentlsely … ended .ALL the human's will pay ..Moro? The golden wolf was destroyed slashed buy a double axe.The shrubs near buy were fried,this was the end.

Moro was at her end there in front of her …………….her mate

Fending off the humans was an arduous task, after that night, the sun scattered around, ruukus carcass, shining on his blood matted fur. Moro sat platently.no emotion in her eyes; she was waiting for the next human to come and try to claim her love's head as a reward. She promised any human that tried would lose there head to clause.

The morning sun melted some of the snow that encased the dead humans surrounding ruuku.moro store off into nothingness.

An irritating buzzing sounded; a fly was flying around Moro. The sound grew further away till it suddenly stoped.Moro searched for the fly wanting to swat it away from her body so it wouldn't bite. She found nothing till movement on ruuku's torn shoulder, the fly was on her dead mate's body, anger flared in Moro, how dare a fly a disgusting fowl pest rest on her mate, and let alone eat him, puke on him then eat, a true insult .she leapt up in a rage scaring the fly away" you vermin!"

The fly landed once more on his head, making her look at his lifeless face, she saw the fly cleaning its mouth rubbing it's hand's together in a praying fashion. She bared her fangs

She snapped at the fly her eye's followed the fly this time watching as it landed on a near by human body.

" god dammed human's your stench in leading the fly's to my mate" she searched her mate making sure no fly's were on him, she walked to the human body and clamped down with her mouth on the human's boot and dragged him away from her mate, she did this with all the left over human's making a fashioned circle around her and ruuku.Moro pounderd about her pup's and if they were fareing well with Fetto and his family.

_Soon, soon the forest keeper will come and revive my mate; I won't let the fly's eat him_

Moro snarled to herself, she rested in the grass nest she facetted earlier. She rested her head on her paws. Moro never felt so alone. Everything she ever loved and wanted was gone.

She always knew she should have kept her head out of love, but how could she.

She loved his eye's blue chilling, the longing to see him when they were apart

His smell she could smell his scent dull and disturbed, it brung tear's to her, his sweet smell was beginning to sour.

She loved the way he laughed at her fault instead of putting her down, the way he looked at her. She loved the way he loved her.

But no more stolen, human's kilt him, her beloved, she could never stop loving him never, she would have him back, the forest sprit would come and heal him, Moro saw it so many time's before but her sister's death kept replaying, the forest sprit let it happen let tora die, he was right there Moro saw him, maby she thought it was because SHE saw him that he couldn't help. Moro closed her eye's not wanting to ruin her mate's chance. She would have him back she'll never leave, never.

Moro woke, buzzing, she snapped up, four flies flew scattering away from ruuku's body. Moro rushed to his side shackeing with anger. The fly came back she jumped about growling, sending the fly's into a flurry, any fly that tried to land Moro snapped at it.

She repeated her fly dance till they finally left.

Moro found it hard to rest the fly's became more prestient, only at the cold of night could she finally curl up. She curled into a tight lonely ball seemingly hugging herself; her eyes lifeless and glazed, her ear's hung low.

Doubt was consuming her, but she would never leave her soul mate she was his and he, her's.The cold winter's chill waved over her fur, she stole a glimp's of ruuku, the wind moving his fur making it seam like just in that moment that he was lying there smiling at his mate, comforting her telling her how lovely a night it was to sleep outside the den.

Moro thought it true it was a lovely night indeed; she forced her self to look up at the sky. The star's seamed to shine casting rays of light down on her.

She looked at the night sky ,running under the same sky , many night's they shared playfully chasing each other, nipping, rolling around in the snow , catching the starry look in ruuku's eye's when white snow dressed his face his smile the wrinkle's around his nose….. Moro closed her eye's tight, fighting back tear's, opening them she felt like a heavy weight held her down , she remembered those night's, seeing snow falling around her and ruuku curled up under the sky, ruuku laughing "maybe we should have slept in tonight, it's cold huh?"

Moro now looking up at the sky, the sky slowly filling with cloud's .Moro once more tightly clenching her eye's shut letting a tear sliding free.

"Moro they are beautiful my love ,what beautiful pup's white was you" ruuku snuggled with his Moro and his son's, them playfully chewing on his tail "they act just like you to" he jokingly mussed, then licking his son's "and I'll teach you two how to really hunt and use those teeth properly you'll see"

review damn it 

Moro frowned with her eye's still closed "Moro I'll come back I promise I'll come home I'll never abandon you!" ruuku said leaving in a run after the other wolves to stop the humans. And he did come back only to die at his home with Moro by his side.

Moro broke down, tear's, pain rushing, tareing her apart, she opened her eye's looking at the night sky struggling, she pull'

's her self up shouting into the heaven's " ruuku how could you you, promised you'd never abandon me YOU promised ME don't leave me alone please come home" Moro now looking down at her lifeless mate whispering " ruuku you promised me you'd never go, I need your speed , I need you eye's looking at me ,no one but me"rasing her voice " I need your laughter I need your strength I need your voice I need your love, ruuku I need you!" she now collapsing beside him crying screaming " I need you

I need you I love you ,noo, ruuku I love you." she covered her head with her paw's sobbing uncontrolibly.forever went buy till something cold nipped at her back . She sniffling lifted her head; with soggy vision white particle's lading on her muzzle in front of her.

Seeing what seemed like ruuku in the shadows she smiled, getting up she knew it wasn't, now looking down she listened to it getting closer, it's wolf shape but unwolf like movements were giving it's positong off. Moro's face changed into Insanity and clurtly she launched up moving faster then she ever did she landed on top of the wolf, the human covered with one of the fallen's pelt's. She tore right past the costume of her family, she tossed the hide aside the human revealed looking white "how could you see or me smell me... i.i how it's always worked,, the bore's it's impossible.." the human stutter's .Moro smiled "I am not stupid like touse bore's I am a wolf you stupid human you'll never have his skull as a trophy of destruction"

Moro's face looking menacing she turn away from the man. He sighed and began running away he ran so far his leg's wouldn't move any more he hid him self in-between two thick close nit tree's and gasping holding his chest "uh that was close, to close but I made it, wait till the guy's hear this .." a snapping made him turn his head, in back of him "what was that?" he noticed a rabbit, he let out a sigh" stupid animal"….

"yes stupid animal!" he faced forward, Moro's face half obscured by the tree's protecting him, her teeth gleaming in the foggy moon light since the cloud's were in patches, but then slowly Moro still staring at him the wood's grew darker and an other cloud hid the moon. Utter darkness moro 's haunting laugh "hahahahh are you scared ?" the human clutched the tree " go away " Moro started walking off " do you think those tree's can save you!" silence the man swallowing "they are hard pine.."Then a horrid crackling burst, Moro slammed her body right threw the two tree's, bit's and pieces of wood hurteling every ware, the man was flung into a tree it's snapped off limb impaling him , he hung 3 feet from the ground on the stubby branch , cring in agony .

Moro covered in wood shards, she shook all the bark free still smiling she weld to the human, he was still flailing

"don't please please don't kill me I beg you ,spare me"

Moro rose a brow then smiled even more disturbingly " so be it I'll leave but you know, if you

stay like that you'll bleed to death slowly and die, if you move off of it you'll end in a bust of blood from your heart ,you must have grazed it" Moro turned her back to him " either way you'll die slower then

I have just eaten you" the man widening his eye's

"no please don't go don't leave me "

Moro turned

Back at him glaring "I'll leave you the way you left my mate" she swiftly vanished into the night. The man hung his head low "at least it doesn't really hurt I'll just die in my sleep, my the god's take my….." pain rang threw

His left arm he looked over seeing it missing and spaying blood "my... my my arm "there was Moro holding it in her mouth "I almost forgot I was hungry " then she ran off with the arm , the man screaming crazily.

Once Moro was out of his sight she spit the arm away and once more rested by her mate her eyes once more looking lifeless she closed them and fell asleep a dreaded sleep.

Moro knew that longing feeling was only going to last forever, how could the forest sprit come and save her mate?. The sun that morning was blinding as were the many other morning's that have passed, It has been almost three week's, the fly's were starting to get the better of ruuku's body and Moro, she grew weak and thin. Today though she decided to stretch. The smell of ruuku's carcass was nauseating; the flies were finally gone oddly enough.

The forest spirit still hasn't made an appearance, Moro grew saddend.Moro tried to make herself believe that once ruuku was bone's that the sprit would come and revive him and give him new flesh.

Moro's stomach soured in pain she hadn't eaten in along while. The sky soon darkened with clouds. The sky threatened snow, Moro thought of her children young and helpless, they would need there father, Moro wrinkled her nose thinking about the human's and what they took form her, they kilt almost every last one of her kind. Moro started to walk toward the tree ware the man was impaled, long past dead and rotting, his body was covered in flies and bees. Moro thought about humans and there stupid whiny children, she hated how ungrateful human pup's were, and then she remembered that ruuku once saved a small child from a falling mass of tree's from her brother and the bore children of naggo.

She never understood why he saved a human, a seed human, but she swore not to kill any young humans for ruuku's sake. Moro then noticed something moving among the snowy ground, it was a hare. Moro's stomach grumbled, she knew she had to eat to stay alive for ruuku's revival.

Moro hunched down low and blended in with the snow and waited till the pray was close, she leapt on it, the animals screams startled Moro she quickly ended the hare's life with a bite to the throught.she savored the taste,

She savagely tore and ate the hare, she had let her guard down and was to hungry to notice a small group of humans hiding nearby. The humans came to claim Ruuku's body, before Moro new it she herd a low thud like sound, then felt a horrible sting in her shoulder.

Moro turned to see an arrow sticking from her shoulder.

Then she saw the humans, her anger intensified and she charged straight for the three humans. Moro saw the two other men scatter away leaving the man with the bow behind. The man looked up from his bow, he held his arm's up in defense.

Moro brought her paw's up on his shoulder's she bit down on his head and using her arm's she thrust down tarring his arm's free from his body, sending a stream of blood out from his side's. ,she dropd the man, smiling and darted off after the other two, leaving the man screaming in pain." that'll teach you ware to shot your weapon's human!" Moro said as she ran off.

She followed the human's foot prints in the snow straight to Ruuku's body. Once she reached the carcass she saw the human's hiding behind ruuku and one wielding a metal weapon. Moro's eye's widened, she knew she had to play her card's right or she would end up dead and be unable to see her mate be revived.

Moro sat down still holding a menacing grin "human what do you hope to do to me with that stubby stick?"

, the man waved it around

"I've killed and seen many of your kind kilt by it!"

Moro bristled her lip's

"you fool it wasn't mearly a weapon that's impossible"

The men then looked past Moro and dropped the weapon and shook, Moro turned to see what they saw, it was he, the forest spirit. Moro's face took on a pleasant smile "ah finally you've come to revive my mate!" Moro turned back to the man with an evil glare "now you will suffer"

Moro got up and moved aside, the forest spirit store at Moro. Moro blinked waiting, the two human's were struggling to move but were unable to budge. the forest spirit looked up at the darkening sky, his antler's began to glow and change into a translusant,form.Moro looked confused and bit her lip with impatience "will you not save my mate great spirit?" the forest spirit ignored her and continued changing, the darker the sky got the more the antler's changed they began to grow up to the sky Turing see threw with speckle's inside that looked like burning white star's." the night walker" one of the men mutter's, Moro turned to him "what's a night walker?"

Moro asked like a child

The human finally moved pointing to the changing forest spirit. The forest spirit was growing so large it loomed over the wolf and humans, a strong gust of wind came from the spirit, the wind tumbled over the human's. And forced Moro back two steps. Moro looked up at the night walker, it stud on two leg's like a man but had a head that resembled a horse, then Moro noticed in all the tall tree top's, small white creature's with misshapen head's, she seen them time's before but not in such number's, thousand's clung to the tree top's and whipped around in the wind, they all seaming to be smiling enjoying the wind and the night walker.

Moro realized that the night walker wasn't a threat and eased up and just watched as it finished the transformation.

The spirit looked down at Moro, the wind swaying around her dirty fur, he reached for Moro's mate, Moro's eye's widened but she moved to let him pick up her dead mate.

She watched at the spirit held the body in his giant hand's the body was dropping piles of white particles, when Moro saw them hit the ground she realized they were maggots.

Moro growled to her self, she was unable to stop the flies from doing this. The forest spirit looked at ruuku ,he looked disgusted, the body began to move, Moro lit up with rotten body stud up still dropping maggot's, he growled and looked down at Moro.

Moro wagged her tail"ruuku my mate!"

His face was full of anger the forest spirit dropped ruuku ,he hit the ground with a thud, Moro snapped at the forest spirit "don't hurt him!"

Ruuku sprung up and darted to Moro with lightning speed. Moro's tail waged uncontrollably "you've returned my love!

"

when ruuku met with Moro he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, the force moved Moro back a few paces "why?" Moro's world froze

,, what was her mate doing hurting her, attaking.,this wasn't ruuku .

Moro started to realize this was something else, his body was cold unwelcoming, he was a demon, not the wolf she loved, ruuku was dead.

The forest spirit let out a sharp cry that snapped Moro out of her daze, she realized ruuku was tarring at her shoulder and kicking with his hind leg's tiring to tare her arm off. Moro knew her mate would never come home, neither would she if she didn't stop this demon, her pup's needed her.

Moro swung her head around bashing into ruuku's face, releasing his grip from her, part of his facial skin came off. Moro backed away from him, griping a fighting stance."Ruuku have you gone mad don't let this spirit corrupt you!"moro cried.

Small worm like appendages began to grow from ruuku, they were made from blood they consumed his body; they focused from his fatal wound spot ware he was impaled with a metal sword. Moro knew that weapon had something to do with the demon; it was solely ruuku's fault for losseing the battle with the demon.

Human's hate were responsible, when one die's in the heat of hate there soul can be corrupted and used to home a demon in there dead body, the demon feeding off the hate of the sole. Ruuku must have been fighting it all the while he was dead.

The forest spirit watched as Moro confronted her and Moro lunged for each other, ruuku's demon speed acceding Moro's when they meet Moro was thrown back ,she hit into something soft, the wind was lost from her lung's, she looked up to see the forest spirit had caught her stopping her from hitting tree's. Moro gasping for air looked at ruuku her was smiling and his blood worms hissing,

Moro knew she couldn't win, it took three wolves to kill a demon as she saw once before. Her shoulder stung with every pulse it rang out in pain, his bite had grazed the bone, Moro ignored the agony.

Ruuku's claws dug into the earth, Moro slipped down from the forest spirit's hand and regained her stance. Ruuku eyed Moro "leave wolf so I can rid this forest of impurities!" Moro's eyes saddened, that's just what ruuku wanted to purify the forest how could a demon know that. "Ruuku that's what we can do let's work together!" Moro pleaded.

Ruuku's eyes looked angered even more "no wolf you are one of the impure you must die!" Moro gained back her angry face "no you are, demon you will not take my home from me!"

Ruuku began to laugh this made Moro very angry.

Moro looked around seeing the human's cowering behind bushes, Moro got a plan.

"Ugg humans! Look!"

she looked at the men ,ruuku turned to face them ,he smiled, Moro now bought herself some time. Ruuku ran after the human's and began to slaughter them. Moro let herself go she had to live for her young, while ruuku was eating the still alive human's ,Moro walked to the forest spirit she put her nose to his leg she felt the tingle of it's skin on her nose.this serenity was what she needed so much turmoil for the she wolf, she wanted help.

"Great one im sorry I asked you to save my mate; I won't let him steal your home"

The spirit kneeled down to her its eye's sparkling with kindness.

"Wolf your kind has defended me for years without being asked to, I am great full, and sorry that such a responsibility has fallen onto you, Moro wolf." He reached down to her and scooped her into his hands. Moro let her self lie down in his hands, she never felt as peaceful as she did now.

The spirit lifted Moro to his head level and smiled "Moro, will you help keep my forest alive will you save all those that love it?" Moro nodded.

"Moro im sorry"

The spirit lifted her high over his head, into the cloud's , Moro stud up looking around not sure of what was happening ,the air was cold and warm all at once. Once she emerged from the cloud's she was under the star's brilliant light she looked at the mightily heaven's the celestial body's world's beyond her own. A blue light began to envelope her.

Ruuku finished with the bodies and looked around Moro no ware insight, he sniffed the breeze and smelt his young," impure" he sprang up and head toward the den of Fetto and his mate.

Fetto sat trieing to sleep as one of Moro's pups's chewed on his tail, his mate was struggling with her two pups' and Moro's other son."Fetto im so tired when will she come back?"

Fetto looked back at his mate "she'll comeback

She did lose her life's mate give her time"an odd silence came over the family.

His feet tore at the foliage, rock's kicked free.

Fetto sprung up meeting the demon in a mortal lock, Fetto had ruuku by the throught and ruuku him the same, a stale mate. Tilly got up the pup's ran behind her whimpering she bared her fang's "I thought you were dead damn it!"

The two male wolves held onto each other staring into each other's eye's Fetto ignored the bite's of the blood worm's." ware is Moro" he said threw his mouthful of worm's.

Ruuku laughed "stupid I'll get her when she desiced's to show her coward face again!"

One of Moro's pup's stepd forward "my mother's not a coward "

Ruuku's tail twitched ,he ignored the pup.

"We can kill each other and be done with it or you can leave this forest!" ruuku mused.

Tilly snapped "we will not leave,now let go of my mate!"

"I'll kill you all then!" Ruuku moved making Fetto lose his grip, ruuku bit down on Fetto, blood sprang from fetto's mouth. Tilly screamed "no not my mate"

"Not my brother!" Tilly looked behind to see Moro, Moro was three time's her regular size and had two tails.An amazing sight to behold,

Ruuku let go of Fetto, Fetto scrambled to his feet and ran to his mate's side.

Moro walked toward her mate, her remaining family looking at her eyes, tired and sad. Moro was sick of fighting, she wanted to rest with her mate.

Moro looked at ruuku and smiled "you'll leave my ruuku alone".

The demon vice rose "I'll never stop till all his soul is gone!"

Moro talked now with out emotion "then I'll kill you both, send you each to ware you belong, one to hell and the other to heaven"

Moro looked back her pup's smiling "im sorry"

The pup's barely aware of what was going on whined.

Moro jumped up at ruuku her size overwhelming him, she jumped to his speed now no longer a problem for Moro, she was his predecessor,, no his better.

Moro opened her mouth , ruuku pushed his paw's out in front of him they landed on Moro's shoulder's with harsh impact the worm's snap up sending a rush of blood onto Moro's face , her mouth met Ruuku's head, Ruuku's eye's widened with fear, he underestimated Moro he was unable to stop her form killing him, he looked death in the eye's , a small part of him smiled as his mate released him from the darkness.

Moro smiled as she brought her mouth closed, her teeth melting threw his skull, in a flash the worm's limped and turned to mush. Moro let go letting the body hit the ground, the split skull was emptying of smoke the demon was leaving Ruuku's body, it was screaming an agonizing cry.

Moro watched as the smoked dispread , Moro looked down at ruuku, her was lying looking like he did the night before he left to fight the human's,moro's eye's filled with tear's she fell to her side lying beside her mate, he was smiling "well done Moro" he lifted his head and brought his muzzle to her's , she was barely breathing as he gently kissed her " live long and well ,remember me always'"

Moro closed her eye's smiling "I will never forget you my mate"

I love you "

When Moro opened her eye's he was gone and so was the carcus.moro closed her eye's once more "it's done finally "

That's all for this chapter I know it's long but I hope you all liked it I hope it was moving really felt Moro's feeling's I based them on some of my own, but now it seam's all that's left is her, her pup's Fetto and tilly and there two pup's, what will happen to them now, and Moro's a god now will she protect the forest.

Read and review please!


End file.
